


mission and (not) love. death?

by Kumchibapchi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: Энни вздрагивает, когда чувствует, как Армин ловко перехватывает её ладонь и сплетает их пальцы вместе, открывая глаза. По его взгляду становится сразу ясно, что он собирается сказать что-то остроумное, однако его лицо краснеет от смущения намного быстрее, чем он успевает это озвучить.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	mission and (not) love. death?

**Author's Note:**

> бета, которой посвящена эта работа:  
> https://ficbook.net/authors/1645947  
> snk 133  
> так, предупреждаю, что в работе затрагивается тема каннибализма, имеются "тяжелые" описания, присутствуют изображения убийств героев и постельные сцены, поэтому знайте, на что идете.  
> я была бы очень признательна, если бы вы поделились со мной своими впечатлениями после прочтения. не молчите !!  
> я писала эту работу слишком долго и слегка устала от нее, но потратила слишком много эмоциональных ресурсов в процессе, чтобы прятать ее в черновиках, так что вот.  
> моя первая попытка писать nc-17. на все, что произошло (или нет) есть свои причины.  
> я старалась написать ее логически завершенной и с учетом недочетов моих предыдущих работ по аруани.  
> особенность данной работы в том, что мир не изучен за приделами марлии и парадиса, так как я все никак не могу принять реальность, в которой парадис является не единственным местом, где остались люди. согласно повествованию данной работы, их осталось два (не считая диких). учитываете это при чтении.  
> вы можете найти работу также тут:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/10051799

Энни не задумывается о том, как долго они находятся в незнакомом, действительно тихом лесу, пока неторопливо следует за своими единственным оставшемся рядом человеком вперёд, ведя за собой уставшую лошадь. Она заправляет пшеничную прядь за ухо свободной рукой и незаинтересованно оглядывается вокруг — тонкие деревья кажутся болезненными, их длинные ветви напоминают заостренные человеческие руки, неизвестно до чего желающие достать в постепенно опускающейся на них тишине, а птицы, незаметно появившиеся в поле её зрения, перестают внушать доверие раньше, чем девушка успевает присмотреться к ним сквозь темноту.

Некоторое время назад здесь находился весь их отряд вместе с теми, кто просто навязался им, нарушив данные ранее приказы. За это они должны были быть обязательно наказаны по всем правилам, но пока оставались рядом, ожидая окончания миссии и пытаясь помогать, что в какой-то степени раздражало Энни, привыкшую к дисциплине с самого раннего детства. Они вошли в этот лес все вместе, но из-за небольшой стычки сейчас остались только вдвоём, тихо добираясь до оговоренного заранее места встречи, пока на лес стремительно опускается ночь.

Она переводит взгляд вперёд, на чужую спину, но тишину по-прежнему не нарушает. Совсем недавно здесь было довольно шумно не столько из-за солдат, периодически переговаривающихся между собой, сколько из-за двоих детей, которых с ними вообще не должно было быть. Габи и Фалько получили воспитание, соответствующее настоящим Воинам и давно являлись равными большинству военным с этих земель, но иногда в них просыпались дети, какими они и являлись.

Они с интересом осматривали растения и редких птиц, брали на руки насекомых и бегали вокруг, несмотря на то, сколько раз их просили этого не делать, аргументируя опасностями, которые могли поджидать их где угодно. Конечно же, никто из них не расслаблялся так сильно, чтобы вести себя беспечно на необследованной территории, однако от этого Энни спокойнее не становилось — она не хотела, чтобы дети пострадали из-за потребности изучать окружающий мир, и не могла им позволить влипнуть в какие-нибудь неприятности. Теперь они были не одиноки.

После того, как их отряд разделился с целью избежать преследования людей, что даже не показали себя, они должны были встретиться за этим лесом, как и договаривались в самом начале пути. Энни понятия не имела, с чем они имеют дело теперь и, к своему удивлению, не могла перестать думать о детях, с которыми провела некоторое время ранее, выполняя просьбу Райнера. Они ушли вместе с Микасой и Жаном — ответственными людьми, что могут сделать все, что угодно, чтобы защитить их и выполнить текущую миссию, но мысли о том, что настала ночь, не давали Энни почувствовать спокойствие. Внешне она остаётся такой же безразличной, как обычно, однако испуганные и удивленные детские лица периодически всплывают в её памяти.

Тишина, практически не нарушаемая ничем за все время, пока они медленно идут вдоль деревьев по рассыпчатым тропинкам, что появились на пути не сразу, кажется ей неестественной. Энни против собственной воли завороженно следит за пролетающей мимо дикой птицей до тех пор, пока она не скрывается за верхушками окружающих их высоких деревьев — Леонхарт чувствует, как её охватывает плохое предчувствие и слабый дискомфорт, оплетающий тело, словно липкая паутина. Но она быстро возвращает над собой контроль и переглядывается с таким же обеспокоенным Армином, который внезапно замедляет шаг и вскоре вовсе останавливается.

Они одновременно замирают на месте и молча переглядываются, убеждаясь, что каждый из них заметил странное поведение окружающих их птиц, не говоря уж о животных, что за время их пребывания здесь не издавали ни единого шороха, которыми леса на других землях были наполнены в любое время суток. Незнакомые им птицы медленно раскачиваются на длинных кривых ветках, периодически лениво двигают своими большими пушистыми крыльями, пристально следят за парой своими большими чёрными глазками, словно люди, и бесшумно улетают, не проронив и крика. Уставшая лошадь, чей топот на протяжении некоторого времени нарушал воцарившуюся из-за усталости и беспокойства тишину, спокойно останавливается на месте рядом с солдатами. Она выглядит едва ли не лучше, чем кони, чудом вернувшиеся после экспедиции за стенами. Леонхарт периодически треплет поводья, не давая ей погрузиться в сон.

В окружающей темноте, стремительно опускающейся на лес, Энни практически не видит Армина, который останавливается прямо напротив неё. С тех пор, как он решил не вступать в бой против тех, кто напал на них некоторое время назад, как всегда попытался провести переговоры и в итоге схватил её за руку, не дав наступить на какую-то странную ловушку, Энни не произнесла и слова. Армин знает, что она скорее раздражена, чем напугана, но все равно старается находиться рядом.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — спокойно спрашивает он.

— Нет, — скучающе бросает Энни и обходит его стороной. — Едва ли здесь есть люди.

Армин молча кивает, соглашаясь с её догадкой — будь в этом лесу хотя бы один посторонний человек, они бы давно наткнулись на него или услышали какие-то инородные звуки. Ещё прошлой ночью он заметил, что этот лес действительно является слишком тихим, словно вся жизнь покинула его, даже несмотря на редких птиц, бесшумно пролетающих над их головами. Но воспоминания о тех ловушках, с которыми они столкнулись несколько часов назад, продолжают его настораживать даже спустя время. Как скоро они покинут этот жуткий, словно живой, лес?

Он молча наблюдает за осторожными движениями Энни, пока она без цели ходит неподалёку, не позволяя единственной оставшейся лошади заснуть, что-то тихо говорит ей и натягивает белый капюшон толстовки, неизменно находящейся под рабочей формой, на свою голову. Армин не пытается говорить с ней, прекрасно зная ещё с кадетских времён, когда девушка действительно не настроена на беседу. Практически всегда — тактично подсказывает ему собственный внутренний голос. Энни возвращается обратно, всматриваясь под свои ноги на случай, если там вновь окажется какая-нибудь ловушка, напоминающая те, которые устанавливал около дома её отец.

Армин аккуратно забирает у Энни поводья, слегка соприкасаясь с ней пальцами — на мгновение она замирает на месте, вновь чувствуя непонятную для себя неловкость, но быстро справляется с этим и резко отпускает ремень. Он против собственной воли задерживает на ней внимательный взгляд, пока они находятся на достаточном расстоянии друг от друга, чтобы, несмотря на темноту, видеть черты лиц друг друга. Она выглядит немного растерянной даже со льдом в голубых, как его собственные, глазах. Через секунду Армин не успевает даже понять, как Энни прерывает их недолгий зрительный контакт и в ответ снимает с его спины один рюкзак с оставшемся продовольствием, накидывая его на своё плечо. Лошадь недовольно фыркает на порывистую попытку разведчика вернуть груз обратно, пока Энни незаинтересованно направляется вперёд.

— Энни, не…

— Смотри, чтобы конь не уснул, умник.

Армин усмехается, вспоминая кадетские дни и с каким-то незнакомым ранее чувством наблюдая за своей спутницей: Энни подбрасывает темно-зеленый рюкзак так быстро и легко, словно он в самом деле ничего не весит, и надевает его на свои плечи правильно, как учили в лагерях, одновременно с этим успевая смотреть под свои ноги. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понимать, что она делает это для того, чтобы случайно не споткнуться о какую-нибудь ветку или не попасть в ловушку, которыми этот лес оказался набит практически полностью. Основываясь на своих наблюдениях, Армин знает, что большинство ловушек в этом лесу вышли из строя раньше, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд — слишком уж пыльными и старыми они были. Даже двенадцатилетняя Габи, нашедшая первую под деревом, поняла это. Однако было что-то, не позволяющее разведчику не только поверить, что животные тут не водились из-за полного истребления ради пропитания, но и оторвать внимательный взгляд от отдаляющейся Энни.

С тех пор, как она высвободилась из своего кристалла и помогла спасти человечество от Дрожи Земли, осуществляющей закат человечества, прошло много времени, но он все ещё не перестаёт удивляться её силе воли и физической подготовке, которые вернулись в норму почти сразу. Они идут пешком уже довольно долго, но Энни по-прежнему остаётся шустрой, несмотря на усталость. Благодаря её тренировкам, начавшимся сразу же после ареста Эрена, Армин стал выносливее, научился лучше пользоваться полученной силой и более менее разобрался в себе, но она никогда не позволяет ему нести её рюкзак с продовольствием, который порой бывает слишком большим.

Сейчас Энни снимает его со своих плеч и бросает через появившуюся перед ней преграду, пока лошадь начинает фыркать и топать кругами, протестуя попыткам разведчика ускориться. Он глубоко вздыхает, успокаивая себя и уверяя, что мучиться с чужим своенравным конем осталось недолго, ведь обычно его лошадь всегда возвращается, несмотря ни на что. Наблюдая за осторожными движениями Леонхарт, пока она без проблем пересекает огромное упавшее дерево, Армин сам не замечает, как преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и оказывается рядом, крепко поддерживая девушку под локоть, когда до него доносится её сдавленный вздох.

От упавшего во время грозы дерева Энни успевает отойти на несколько шагов, когда теряет ощущение опоры под ногами — она удивлённо вздыхает и делает шаг назад, наблюдая, как земля, до этого находящаяся под щедрым слоем травы и различных веток, проваливается под её сапогами. Спустя несколько мгновений перед ней появляется глубокая узкая яма, которую было бы трудно заметить и при дневном свете — кажется, в неё не поместилось бы никакое крупное дикое животное, чёрт знает как выживающее в некоторых лесах, но Энни не хочет думать об этом. Она рефлекторно вцепляется в чужую холодную руку, для уверенности переместившуюся на её ребра и чудом удержавшую Леонхарт от падения, а затем беззвучно шипит себе что-то под нос.

Армин против собственной воли замирает на месте и словно отключается от окружающей его обстановки, чувствуя, как быстро бьётся под его ладонью чужое сердце, ударяясь о ребра, пока Энни крепко вцепляется в его кисть пальцами и, как ему кажется, от испуга задерживает дыхание. Спустя несколько мгновений, которые кажутся для него вечностью, разведчик неловко расцепляет руки, мягко освобождая свою кисть из ее железной хватки и чувствуя, как кожа его лица начинает стремительно нагреваться. Ладонь Энни, до этого находящаяся на его руке, по сравнению с этим кажется такой же холодной, как ее непробиваемый кристалл, рядом с которым Армин провёл слишком много времени вместе с дежурящей рядом Хитч, не перестающей потешаться над ним.

Энни ловким движением поправляет капюшон своей толстовки, пока он пропускает её вперёд, и впервые радуется тому, что вокруг было слишком темно, чтобы без проблем видеть других людей. Армин старается как можно быстрее взять свои чувства под контроль и избавиться от неловкости, которая за последние несколько месяцев слишком сильно изменила их общение, перевернув все с ног на голову. Он ловит себя на том, что понятия не имеет, когда это началось.

Во время прохождения подготовки в Кадетском Корпусе, пока они периодически работали вместе?

После того, как он раскрыл личность Энни остальным людям, несмотря на то, что она пощадила его?

Или на самом деле источником этих ранее спящих чувств стали унаследованные воспоминания влюбленного в неё Бертольда? **Нет.**

Это произошло так давно, что Армин уже не может искоренить из себя данные чувства, как бы не пытается сделать это, прекрасно понимая, что в их мире им нет места. Пусть даже они являются практически единственными Титанами, оставшимися на этом материке. Из неосмысленных осталось лишь ничтожное количество, над которыми сейчас проводились опыты с целью вывести из них спинномозговую жидкость, когда-то вызвавшую в их телах модификации, превратившие их в тех плотоядных чудовищ, под гнетом которых человечество с Парадиса жило на протяжении веков в окружении трёх крепких стен, похожих на загон для домашнего скота. У них было слишком много других дел, более важных для человечества, не знавшего мира, в котором оно родилось.

Однако, каждый раз, стоит только Армину увидеть её, как все его принципы, в правильности которых он упорно пытается себя убедить, летят к черту также быстро, как испаряется тело убитого гиганта. Армин, в отличие от многих других людей, не считает свои чувства к Энни чем-то плохим, как раньше, так и теперь, пока она в очередной раз треплет поводья своей сонной черной лошади, лениво стоящей неподалёку от того места, где он видел её последний раз. Арлерт с легкостью подхватывает чужой темно-зеленый рюкзак с земли, накидывает его на своё плечо и направляется к Энни, с холодом смотрящей куда угодно, но только не на него, когда его головы касается первая капля холодного дождя, чудом не упавшая на землю под ногами или на плащ.

Спустя мгновение Энни едва заметно вздрагивает и вскидывает голову вверх, прямо к звёздному небу, пока Армин быстро преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и старается продумать план их дальнейших действий с учётом сложившейся ситуации. Тонкие слабые деревья, словно люди, пытающиеся оказать сопротивление могущественным Титанам, не могут найти в себе достаточно сил, чтобы уберечь их от природной кары, о которой периодически упоминается в старых библиотеках. Словно в подтверждение данным мыслям дождь стремительно усиливается, обдавая бледное лицо девушки приятной прохладой — ей кажется, что она может стоять так целую вечность, пока человечество разрушается и возрождается раз за разом, очищаясь от грязи.

Раскат грома звучит одновременно со сверкающей в затянувшемся тучами небом молнией, а огромные дождевые капли ритмично покрывают иссохшую землю, когда лошадь начинает беспокойно метаться по округе, стараясь освободиться и словно предчувствуя что-то плохое. Энни крепко вцепляется в ремень и старается говорить с ней спокойным тоном, с трудом доставая до намокшей под дождём лошадиной голове. Она просит животное успокоиться, прекрасно зная, что подобные приёмы обычно получаются у кого угодно, но только не у неё, ведь от её рук уворачиваются даже уличные коты, обычно обделенные лаской — на этих руках было слишком много крови. Пусть даже они умирали под руками Титана, в котором она находилась. Была им. Сама Энни была **слишком**. Слишком отстранённой. Слишком безразличной. Слишком чужой.

Она вздрагивает, когда Армин неожиданно появляется рядом и накрывает её ладонь своей — удержать напуганную неизвестно чем лошадь у него получается явно лучше, чем у неё. Это случайное прикосновение длится всего лишь несколько мгновений, пока разведчик не перекладывает руку выше, полностью переключаясь на решение возникшей трудности и едва ли осознавая собственные действия, но Энни кажется, будто оно въедается не только в её кожу, но и кости, словно молния, сверкающая над их головами. Она осторожно, но быстро огибает его стороной, тем самым позволяя подойти к лошади ближе. Энни видит, что темнота сгущается.

Однако, все приложенные старания не приносят плодов в такой темноте — испуганное животное в конечном итоге вынуждает Армина отпустить поводья ради их безопасности, ведь из-за раскатов грома лошадь совсем сходит с ума, погрузившись в настоящий ужас. Любой человек, когда-либо сталкивающийся с конями, прекрасно знает, как трудно и опасно удерживать их силой, пока они находятся в таком состоянии. Во время экспедиций они всегда возвращаются, и этот не должен стать исключением. Солдаты срываются с места следом спустя пару мгновений, пугая спящих небольших птиц, которые в последствии с криком взлетают в небо за верхушки деревьев.

Конь исчезает спустя ничтожное количество времени, словно проваливаясь сквозь землю, когда тухнет последний фонарь, каким-то чудом оказавшийся в рюкзаке Энни. Она раздраженно поджимает губы и следует вперёд, понимая, что они не могут использовать свою силу сейчас — кто знает, что может произойти с ними в этом странном умершем лесу, пока они ищут лошадь?

Девушка пристально всматривается сквозь темноту, пытаясь разобрать в ней чужие черты — она с удивлением понимает, что не хочет оставаться здесь в одиночестве, несмотря на то, что привыкла делать все самостоятельно с раннего детства. Ещё тогда она осознала, что не может в полной мере полагаться ни на одного своего товарища, которые должны были стать для неё семьёй. Леонхарт считала, что её напарники выросли слишком мягкосердечными, раз позволили себе видеть в Демонах что-то большее, чем просто маленьких букашек, не достойных существовать.

Она всеми силами старалась ни с кем не сближаться, прекрасно зная, что многие из них умрут от её руки, но спустя время с ужасом осознала, что периодически, на несколько мгновений, позволяла себе думать иначе. Энни ловила себя на мыслях, что хотела быть той самой вымышленной девушкой, пришедшей из разрушенной деревни в горах вместе с друзьями детства, а не Воительницей, ставшей Женской Особью Титана после специальной подготовки. Она могла бы быть более открытой с людьми, которые видели в ней что-то хорошее? Могла не убивать невинных и не должна была похитить солдата, укравшего силу своей родины? Будь все иначе, какими бы были _они_? Такие мысли не должны были даже просто существовать в её голове.

Но Армин, ранее назвавший её хорошим человеком, существовал, и по-прежнему был рядом. Она иногда наблюдает за ним и пытается понять, как давно и почему начала что-то к нему чувствовать. Кажется, он заслужил ее уважение еще несколько лет назад, когда она впервые позволила подумать себе о том, что мальчик, казавшийся самым физически слабым из всех кадетов, мог быть не только опасен — мимолетная мысль стала решающей, когда Воительница пощадила маленькую букашку, замеревшую под взглядом больших голубых глаз её Титана. Её собственных глаз. Слишком долго Энни не позволяла себе испытывать какие-либо чувства, ранее перекрытые ответственностью, тоской по дому и периодически превращающиеся в истерику, с которой она не могла справиться, несмотря на всемогущества всей своей особой, но проклятой силы.

Не будь они врагами, сражающимся за вбитые в их головы мечты, могли бы они позволить себе быть откровенными друг с другом хотя бы одно мгновение? Она обрушила стены, разделяющие их. Иногда Энни была такой же, как её падшие товарищи — мягкосердечной. Но одинокой и потерявшей все, ради чего сражалась практически всю жизнь. Тренировки и те ленты. _Отец_.

Армин старается не потерять из виду стремительно отдаляющуюся от него Энни, когда практически врезается в длинную костлявую ветку, неожиданно появившуюся перед ним. Он рывком останавливается и наблюдает за тем, как девушка пролетает мимо, даже не вспоминая о экономии газа в баллонах — сквозь темноту ему удаётся заметить только её волосы, развивающиеся на ветру вместе с капюшоном, до этого накрывающим голову от холодного дождя. Только сейчас он замечает, что в процессе погони они зашли в лес ещё глубже — сухих и болезненных деревьев с оставленной их влагой вокруг становится в несколько раз больше, они появляются на пути так неожиданно, словно вырастая за мгновение и создавая впечатление живых, осмысленных. Под усиливающимся дождем они становятся выше, чем казалось раньше.

Полностью переключая внимание на Леонхарт, которая также ловко маневрирует между деревьями и лишь однажды переглядывается с ним, он не замечает, что за все время им на пути не встретилось ни одно живое существо. Армин быстро догоняет Энни и старается использовать минимум топлива, когда аккуратным движением помогает надеть белый капюшон на ее голову.

— Чёрт! — тихо ругается она, когда они одновременно останавливаются под деревом. — Если продолжим в том же духе — останемся с пустыми баллонами, а до вспомогательной группы вообще не дойдем. Трансформация поставит под угрозу всю операцию…

— Конь вернется, — также уверенно шепчет Армин, наблюдая за тем, как Энни нервным движением по-старому заправляет прядь светлых волос за своё ухо в перерыве между едва заметной жестикуляцией. — Нам нужно переждать дождь и передохнуть. Сил не хватит, если мы…

— Да, — прерывает его Энни, против собственной воли с каждым разом вкладывая в слова больше эмоций, чем следовало. Из-за окружающей их темноты разведчик не может разглядеть её лицо, но довольно быстро понимает, что она взволнована сложившейся ситуацией. Никто из них не предполагал, что с виду безобидная миссия выльются в нечто подобное. Они находились в заброшенным всеми тёмном лесу в дождливую погоду без запасных баллонов с газом и возможности связаться с товарищами, которые, скорее всего, до сих пор находились здесь. — Я знаю, Армин.

Он несколько мгновений медлит перед тем, как следовать за ней — Энни не так часто зовёт его по имени, а не какими-нибудь прозвищами, основанными на его развитых умственных способностях, чтобы разведчик воспринимал это как нечто должное. Он некстати чувствует смущение, которое постоянно застаёт его врасплох в самые неожиданные и не подходящие моменты, будь это написание какого-то важного отчёта, пока девушка находится недалеко от него, или их тренировки. Армин должен сражаться против неё в полную силу, но слишком часто отвлекается.

Кажется, последний раз он видел Энни смущённой только во время их встречи перед битвой, когда он поцеловал её в лоб на удачу, прекрасно понимая, что именно Энни является их тайным оружием против Эрена, который хоть и догадывался о её возвращении, но не знал наверняка. После этого она избегала его какое-то время или просто была слишком занята, чтобы поговорить. Энни начала вести себя также, как прежде, раньше, чем Армин успел это в полной мере осознать, но их беседы прерывались слишком быстро и неожиданно, чтобы он мог сделать какие-то выводы. Рядом с ними всегда появлялись другие люди, оповещающие о важных делах, поэтому сегодняшний вечер был первым из тех, в которые они остались наедине. Однако ситуация оставляла желать лучшего — отряд разбился на несколько частей и по-прежнему был в лесу.

Они молча следуют дальше, используя минимальное количество топлива и ища подходящее место для лагеря. Атмосфера, царящая в лесу, с наступлением темноты начинает напрягать ещё сильнее, чем прежде — настолько диким и мрачным он оказывается со всеми своими высокими древними деревьями и живыми птицами, молча падающими на землю с их веток, подобно буханке хлеба. Птицы пристально следят за солдатами, перелетают с места на место, взлетают в небо и падают на землю прямо перед ними, словно убитые молнией, но затем поднимаются вновь. Они знают, что в дождливую погоду птицы стараются не летать, но эти упорно пытаются.

Энни чувствует из-за этого очень сильный дискомфорт, против собственной воли вспоминая мужчину, вздернувшегося на дереве из-за чувства вины. Она тоже терзалась чувством вины. Вероятно, тот мужчина произвел на неё большее впечатление, чем ей казалось в детстве. Она чувствует, как неприятное холодное чувство поднимается в ней, словно волна, но вовремя берет себя в руки, перецепляясь на следующее дерево, до которого может достать её трос. Но истинный дискомфорт, смешанный с неожиданным облегчением, появляется спустя несколько мгновений.

В нескольких метрах от них сквозь темноту виднеются очертания старых домов, находящихся на некотором расстоянии друг от друга, как было бы, будь сейчас в этом лесу жилые пункты. Они выглядят невероятно старинными и в некоторых местах даже развалившимися — заброшенными. Их стены и двери оплетают длинные дикие растения, которые ранее никто из них не видел, но из-за окружающей темноты они даже не пытаются рассмотреть их, хотя Армина это, безусловно, заинтересовывает. Он всегда отличался любознательностью, что проявлялось в разное время.

Энни и Армин с некоторым сомнением переглядываются, взвешивая все «за» и «против».

Солдаты не тратят много времени на размышления, прекрасно зная, что не смогут идти так долго без перерывов, особенно когда с неба льёт постоянно увеличивающий силу ливень, а лошади носятся черти где. За все время, которое разведчики быстро преследовали животное и искали сухое место, они успели промокнуть настолько, что к одежде стало страшно прикасаться. Теперь она стала неприятно липнуть к коже, несмотря на то, как сильно пропиталась холодной дождевой водой. Дома оказываются достаточно заброшенными, чтобы убедить их в отсутствии других людей — естественно, когда-то давно, возможно, ещё до того, как лес разросся настолько, здесь располагалась целая деревня, наполненная голосами занятых жителей и пением небольших птиц.

— Не вздумай трогать это руками, — строго предупреждает Энни, когда Армин первым подходит к старой деревянной двери, покрытой растениями.

— Я знаю, что они могут быть ядовитыми, — со смешком отвечает он, — но я, кажется, читал о них раньше. Здесь темно, я не могу быть уверен наверняка…

— Будешь сидеть и регенерировать руки, умник, — с холодом в голосе говорит Энни.

Арлерт не успевает и понять, как она преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и резким движением срезает с двери мешающие незнакомые растения, игнорируя его заинтересованность.

Он сразу же следует за ней, наблюдая, как она открывает скрипучую дверь — не проходит и секунды, как Армин хватает её за запястье, останавливая, а Энни окидывает его вопросительным и недовольным взглядом. Она замирает в шаге от наполовину развалившегося порога, но не нарушает тишину, скорее просто показывая, что не собирается никуда уходить и ожидает объяснений. За несколько мгновений убедившись, что Леонхарт в самом деле хочет его выслушать, Армин отпускает её руку и призывает к тишине, параллельно вытаскивая из кобуры пистолет. Энни молча кивает, пропускает его вперёд и прислушивается к окружающей их тишине, заходя в дом следом. Если Арлерт считает, что так будет лучше — она не станет его останавливать.

Он не уверен, что готов использовать огнестрельное оружие снова, но прекрасно осознает, что не хочет, чтобы Энни заходила в необследованный дом первой — чёрт знает, кто там может находиться. Естественно, разведчик не считает ее слабой — ни в коем случае — он просто не хочет, чтобы девушка подвергалась опасности, не хочет, чтобы она пугалась, несмотря на то, что обязательно скроет от него это, не хочет, чтобы Энни приходилось от кого-либо защищаться. Ведь этот лес с самого начала показался Армину слишком странным, мёртвым, чтобы относиться к происходящему так беспечно — теперь вдобавок ко всему они нашли это заброшенное место.

Деревянный пол неприятно скрипит от старости, когда они оказываются в прихожей со слабым фонарем на стене и оглядываются вокруг, пытаясь понять, безопасно ли здесь находиться. Помещение оказывается таким же заброшенным и старым, каким и ожидалось: с люстры и углов свисает паутина, на стенах виднеются мокрые пятна от сырости и влаги, вокруг чувствуется неприятный затхлый запах, словно окна в доме вовсе никогда не открывали. В особо тёмных углах разбегаются насекомые, прячась от света, исходящего от старой тонкой лампы — Энни с отвращением морщится и переключает внимание на другую сторону прихожей, в которой оказывается небольшой деревянный высокий шкаф, вероятно, предназначенный для одежды.

Армин совершает попытку снять фонарь со стены, но сразу понимает, что он находился здесь так долго, что сделать это стало невозможно — так крепко фонарь сросся со стеной, местами покрытой не только паутиной, но и плесенью, скорее всего, въедающуюся в дом с уличной стороны. Они не задерживаются на одном месте надолго, прекрасно понимая, что для начала должны проверить все комнаты, чтобы убедиться, что находятся здесь в одиночестве и безопасности. Однако, вопреки мнению Энни, Армин сразу же отказывается разделяться.

Они быстро, но тихо обходят остальные комнаты, в которых нет света. Первый этаж оказывается заброшен, но, несмотря на темноту, становится ясно, что других людей здесь не было довольно давно. Гостиная кажется просторной и уютной даже в заброшенном виде — на стене над широким диваном располагается круглая большая и бессмысленная картина, которую они предпочитают просто игнорировать, как и какие-то книги рецептов, написанные от руки и валяющиеся, где попало. Таких книг в доме встречается как бы случайно достаточно много, чтобы привлечь к себе их внимание в данный момент, хотя бы в качестве заметки на будущее.

Небольшая кухня встречает солдат минимальным количеством мебели, пыльной посудой и пауками, оккупировавшими практически все подходящие для паутины места. По мебели в доме, на которой виднеется испорченная еда, становится невозможно определить количество жильцов. Однако холодильник, виднеющийся вдали комнаты, удивляет своими размерами, занимая практически всю дальнюю стену. Даже в темноте ножи кажутся Армину слишком большими. Они не уделяют этому много внимания и направляются дальше, с каждым шагом убеждаясь, что когда-то давно этот дом был очень безопасным и уютным для проживания благодаря замкам на каждой двери, многие из которых до сих пор оказываются в рабочем состоянии. Ключи висят на ржавом крючке в прихожей неизвестно сколько времени. Естественно, их невозможно отличить друг от друга в такой темноте — большие и тяжелые, в сравнении со Штабными, ключи кажутся одинаковыми, как капли прозрачной воды, взятой из одного стакана. Они словно для Титанов.

Энни быстро поднимается на второй этаж по старой лестнице, которая ненадёжно скрипит под её ногами, пока Армин замедляет шаг, обращая внимание на пыльные портреты, находящиеся на стене — в силу плохого освещения, которое создаётся только благодаря открытым окнам, он практически не может разобрать на них изображенных людей. Однако, разведчик сразу понимает, что ранее этот дом принадлежал семейной паре, вероятно, оставшейся вместе на всю жизнь, несмотря на неприятное ощущение, словно все это было сделано специально с удавшейся намеренностью превратить хозяев в безличные чёрные силуэты на холстах. Они застыли во времени тёмными неразборчивыми тенями, будто не имея материальных тел. Портреты тянутся по стенам до второго тихого этажа, но Армин переключает внимание на Энни, быстро идущую впереди — тишина, накрывшая весь лес, почему-то беспокоит его, несмотря на все логические обоснования.

В шкафах находятся вешалки с женской одеждой разных размеров, словно каждый хозяин этого дома хранил вещи своей предшественницы, не сумев расстаться с ними — эти предпочтения настолько не сочетаются, что от одних только воспоминаний об этом солдатам становится не по себе. Иногда в шкафах встречаются различные коробки со всякими безделушками и старинными пыльными надколотыми вазами, с посудой, принадлежавшей к разным сервизам, с разноцветной тканью и вышивками, с детскими жуткими игрушками (хотя бы потому, что они — единственное, что указывает на то, что ранее в этом доме воспитывались дети), которых оказывается слишком много для одного заброшенного дома. Создаётся впечатление, словно вещи были перенесены сюда из других домов. Энни от этого вновь чувствует дискомфорт, невольно подумав, что дом ещё неприятно удивит их, но не задерживается на одном месте слишком надолго.

На втором этаже располагаются жилые и гостевые спальни с остальными небольшими комнатами, каждая из которых оказывается также давно заброшена, но с более хорошими условиями, исключающими сырость и затхлые запахи испорченных продуктов. По количеству паутины, свисающей с дверей и мебели, этот этаж начинает лидировать практически сразу, но на нём не встречается ни одного, даже маленького, паука. На самом деле солдаты не тратят много времени на осмотр дома и спустя несколько минут спокойно передвигаются по нему, несмотря на темноту.

Энни стягивает через голову толстовку прямо в коридоре, не успев дойти до комнаты, в которой собирается переодеваться, и задумывается на несколько мгновений над тем, что ей с ней делать. К удивлению, рюкзак с продовольствием промок лишь частично, позволив сохранить некоторые вещи сухими, но перспектива складывать в почти сухой рюкзак свою любимую толстовку, впитавшую дождевую воду, сейчас кажется ей не очень хорошей. Конечно, за несколько минут, проведённых в доме, одежда успела немного подсохнуть и уже не казалась такой уж противной.

Она не тратит на смену одежды много времени, несмотря на то, что путается в ремнях, когда закрепляет их обратно на запасную форму — в полной тишине Леонхарт слышит чужие шаги, оповещающие, что Армин, находящийся в соседней комнате, закончил переодеваться быстрее, чем она могла ожидать. За все время их миссии раньше ему нужно было больше пяти минут, о чем она знает из-за Жана, который постоянно относится требовательно к каждому, кроме себя.

Энни не хотела оставлять Армина в одиночестве надолго, прекрасно понимая, что он не мог перестать беспокоиться из-за рассредоточенного по лесу отряда, солдаты которого, также, как они, не могли покинуть это место за такое маленькое время. Иногда Арлерт был пессимистом.

Как же всё-таки ей иногда хочется забыть об экипировке к УПМ хотя бы на один день…

Энни вытаскивает из рюкзака запасную толстовку и выходит из комнаты в коридор, зная, как небезопасно расходиться по домам или лагерям во время экспедиций на чужие, еще, возможно, никем не обследованные земли. Их этому учили в Кадетском Корпусе практически с самого начала, с усердием вбивая в юные головы зелёных новобранцев, как иногда бывает важна командная работа и вера в товарищей, которые в дальнейшем могут спасти им жизнь. Она никогда не была настолько близка с остальными Воинами, в основном чувствуя только строгую необходимость периодически контактировать с двумя глупыми мальчишками, что чёрт знает как оказались с ней в одной лодке, на одной миссии, на одном вражеском материке.

Леонхарт старалась ни к кому не привязываться, была одиночкой, выполняла задания за них, считая их слабаками, проявляющими милосердие к врагам, которые должны были умереть от их рук. Но она привязалась к тем, кого едва ли не запинала и напугала до смерти, даже не успев дойти до стены, которую ранее никогда не видела. К стремительно изменившемуся и повзрослевшему Райнеру. К Бертольду, что всегда был к ней добр и старался, действительно старался, урегулировать все их конфликты. К тем, кого на ее Родине считали лишь букашками, недостойными существовать. К людям, которые не должны были страдать. К тому, кого _пощадила_.

Когда Энни заходит в комнату, она сразу же замечает приоткрытое небольшое окно, из которого в комнату попадает лунный свет, освещая темноту. С улицы до сих пор слышится звук льющегося на землю дождя, чувствуется прохлада и свежесть, чего ранее так не хватало этому старому дому, словно впитавшему в себя настолько страшную трагедию, что он едва остался цел. Вероятно, как и некоторые другие здания, находящиеся в этом лесу, заброшенный и слишком тихий. Энни бесшумно пересекает комнату и закрывает окно, не позволяя себе погружаться в такую атмосферу — ту, в которой нет места постоянным битвам, крови и сожалениям — спокойной и…

Она переводит скучающий взгляд на другую сторону комнаты и цепляется им за Армина, заснувшего на одной из кроватей неизвестно сколько времени назад — он сидит, прислонившись спиной к деревянной стене, покрытой обоями с какими-то едва понятными рисунками, пока зелёный плащ висит на спинке стула неподалёку от окна, а его руки оказываются свободными. Без намека на какое-нибудь глупое, едва заметное оружие или пистолет, с которым разведчик не расстаётся практически никогда. «У меня есть разрешение, Энни, ты не можешь конфисковать его или арестовать меня, даже с этим золотым орденом Королевской Полиции» — сказал он. Или не так?

…определённо беспечной.

Энни бесшумно подходит к кровати и накрывает Армина теплым запасным плащом с эмблемой единорога, расположенной на спине и плечах. Естественно, он не мог заменить спальный мешок или что-то ещё более полезное — такое, как одеяло, но в подобное время экспедиций (или, как с воодушевлением и мечтательностью иногда говорит Армин, путешествий) они не могли найти что-то иное. Она быстро надевает на себя белую толстовку и садится на край кровати, несколько мгновений наблюдая за тем, каким спокойным он выглядит, пока спит. Практически умиротворенным, словно никакая возможная проблема не являлась для него безвыходной, словно сейчас для него существовал только этот момент — пока он находится в доме и отдыхает.

Энни под его воздействием и сама начинает чувствовать расслабление, однако всеми силами действительно старается противостоять этому и подняться на ноги. Она переводит взгляд с его лица на стену с неразборчивыми картинками, потом опускает на плащ с эмблемой единорога, затем — на его кисть без оружия, лежавшую на кровати в нескольких сантиметрах от неё.

В эту же секунду в её голове проносится навязчивая мысль, которую Энни старательно отгоняет от себя куда подальше так, словно собирается кого-то убить. Она понимает, что испытывает к Армину какие-то чувства, определённо отличающиеся от тех, что в ней вызывают другие люди, но не знает, что должна с ними делать. Мина. Райнер и Бертольд. Хитч. _Чёрт_ , она не глупа и прекрасно осознаёт, _какие именно_ чувства испытывает к Армину, который всегда чем-то отличался от других.

Несмотря на все её старания, навязчивая мысль, маленькой птицей бьющаяся в её уставшей голове, оказывается сильнее — Энни сама не замечает, как осторожно берет Армина за руку и даже задерживает дыхание, боясь случайно его разбудить, пока сравнивает их руки в лунном освещении, попадающим в комнату через трещины на окнах и порванные старые шторы, лохмотьями свисающими до самого пола, который не перестаёт странно скрипеть под ногами, словно грозясь в любую секунду провалиться до самого подвала или, лучше сказать, погреба, если он существует в этом доме.

Ладонь Армина оказывается несколько больше, чем Энни казалось, когда она ранее (не так часто, как может показаться) ловила себя на том, что наблюдала за его действиями, пока он неторопливо заполнял документы по вечерам или раздавал приказы, жестикулируя руками. Они не так много времени проводили вместе, занятые в своих сферах, но сталкивались в свободные или, лучше сказать, наиболее не загруженные, чем все остальные, минуты — во время патрулей, совместных тренировок, действительно быстрых перекусов то на полигоне, то в коридорах, наполненных военными и полицейскими Штаба, реже — в библиотеках, архивах или королевских залах недавно родившей своего первенца нервной Хистории, у которой в голове творилось черти что.

Несмотря на то, что регенерация, присущая каждому модифицированному Титану, могла за считанные минуты залечить огнестрельное ранение или восстановить потерянную по каким-то причинам ногу совершенно из ничего, на коже руки Армина, с прошедшими годами ставшей несколько грубее, присутствовали различные шрамы — небольшие, резанные, вероятно, появившиеся на днях. Казалось, что он не использовал свои силы так часто, как тот же Эрен.

Энни держит его руку несколько мгновений, которые, однако, не дают ей никакого понимания своих чувств, кроме полной неразберихи в и без того уставшем сознании — оно словно вообще отключается и просто плывет в никому неизвестном направлении, что не может не… пугать? Она вновь замирает и прислушивается к себе, игнорируя непривычное желание встать и сбежать — за все это время она достаточно отступала, постоянно собираясь разбираться с этим «позже».

В следующую секунду она слегка расслабляет и без того осторожную хватку, и собирается опустить руку Армина обратно на кровать, чтобы перейти на другую сторону комнаты — вероятно, у неё переутомление или что-то в этом роде, раз она не чувствует никакой усталости, но не он. Собственное поведение на задворках разума кажется ей даже не слегка жутким, а странным. Слишком странным для неё самой или других людей, с которыми она разговаривала и служила.

Однако все её планы терпят крах быстрее, чем карточные домики, которые периодически строит Марло в коридорах для Хитч прямо под дверью комнаты — Энни вздрагивает, когда чувствует, как Армин ловко перехватывает её ладонь и сплетает их пальцы вместе, открывая глаза. По его взгляду становится сразу ясно, что он собирается сказать что-то остроумное, однако его лицо краснеет от смущения намного быстрее, чем он успевает это озвучить. Пойманная с поличным, Леонхарт ощущает, как кожа её лица начинает также нагреваться, пока Армин для надёжности сжимает её руку в своей немного крепче, словно догадываясь о том, что она снова хочет уйти, чтобы привести свои мысли в порядок.

Естественно, этот «порядок» оказался «беспорядком».

 _Дерьмо_.

— Ты что, за четыре года никогда…

— Я был с тобой эти четыре года! — мгновенно отвечает Армин и вновь некстати, по его мнению, краснеет. — И, Энни, не пытайся опять… Давай просто по…

— Замолчи, умник, — ему по-прежнему не удаётся увидеть её лицо, потому что она рефлекторно закрывается второй рукой, вероятно, быстро обдумывая стратегию своих дальнейших действий.

Но голос Энни звучит намного тише и спокойнее обычного, чего Армин не ожидал, ведь она всегда казалась довольно сдержанной. Он для удобства убирает в сторону плащ и отталкивается от стены, чтобы пересесть к Энни ближе. Её ладонь в его оказывается значительно меньше и холоднее, чем он мог бы предполагать ранее (но не то, чтобы Армин часто думал об этом).

К его удивлению, спустя несколько секунд она не вырывает свою руку из его осторожной, но уверенной хватки, а поднимается на кровать, чтобы сесть напротив него — Армину приходится слегка поднять руку вверх, чтобы не отпускать Энни, но он едва ли обращает на это внимания. Ранее разведчик часто находился в её компании, вёл монологи и размышлял, надеялась когда-нибудь получить ответы хотя бы на некоторые прозвучавшие в подземелье вопросы — теперь иногда времени катастрофически не хватало даже на то, чтобы убедиться в её безопасности, не говоря уж о том, чтобы увидеть так близко собственными глазами.

Энни опускается на колени напротив него и заученным движением заправляет за своё ухо прядь светлых волос, в которых каким-то чудом не путается кольцо. Армин растерянно моргает, в очередной раз чувствуя, как волнение начинает захватывать его разум, как многие разы до этого. Он невольно задумывается о мягкости её волос, нетронутых холодом кристалла, в котором девушка находилась целых четыре года. Энни вздыхает и переводит нечитаемый взгляд на Армина, прежде чем продолжить, а разведчик заставляет себя слушать, несмотря на хаос сильных чувств, что появляются раньше, чем он успевает это осознать.

— … они солдаты, которые проживут одну ночь без Командора, — вновь верно и скучающе напоминает она, по-прежнему держа Армина за руку, но не глядя в его глаза. — Прекращай себя накручивать.

— Я не… я не накручиваю себя, Энни, этот лес… Он не кажется тебе странным? — он с трудом справляется с очередной порцией волнения, когда замечает на себе её взгляд, говорящий, что Энни его слушает. — Я знаю, на что они способны, но я не могу предугадать, что произойдёт дальше.

— Лес кажется мне странным, и ты знаешь это, — спустя несколько мгновений отвечает Энни, удивляясь звуку собственного голоса, который по какой-то причине звучит несколько иначе, словно с его помощью она пытается успокоить Армина, — но ты Командор, а не их мамочка.

На последних словах её лицо принимает скучающее выражение, а Армин усмехается, думая, что подобный ответ как раз в характере Энни. Сейчас он действительно не мог ничем помочь своему отряду, как бы сильно не хотел находиться рядом и вернуть их домой в полном составе. В словах Энни по-прежнему был определённый смысл, из-за которого Армину нравилось разговаривать с ней ещё в то далекое время, в которое они были кадетами, сильными каждый в своих областях.

Он несколько мгновений изучает её лицо, которое сейчас не выглядит таким же скучающим, как её тихий тон. Казалось, что Армин видел девушку достаточно часто, чтобы непроизвольно запомнить черты её лица, но каждый раз он замечает какие-то новые детали. Энни всегда была довольно сдержанной в проявлении своих эмоций, но никогда не являлась бесчувственной, в чем он убедился самостоятельно не один раз. Она могла убить его, как многих других солдат, однако пощадила дважды и до сих пор не только не послала его к черту за то предательство, но и находилась рядом прямо сейчас. Было несчитанное количество вопросов, которые Армин хотел задать ей ранее, но теперь все они растворяются в его памяти, пока они находятся в этом заброшенном доме на чужих землях и пытаются… верить в лучшее? В своих товарищей? Держатся за руки, потому что он на самом деле не спал, как посчитала Энни, а просто был слишком смущен?

Все это недолгое время приятного молчания, которое почему-то кажется настоящей вечностью в хорошем смысле слова, Энни не смотрит на Армина, словно намерено отводя взгляд то в сторону, то на их все ещё сцепленные вместе пальцы. Она не выглядит недовольной или обеспокоенной этим, и благодаря пониманию того, что, возможно, Леонхарт также комфортно находиться в его компании, как и ему с ней, Армин чувствует, как его наполняет тепло, исходящее от чужой ладони.

— Почему ты не ненавидишь меня за все, что я сделала?

— Почему ты пощадила меня? Ты поняла, что я узнал тебя, но… — их вопросы повисают в воздухе тяжёлым грузом одновременно, и Армин резко прерывается, поднимая на неё удивленный взгляд. Глаза Энни также немного распахиваются от неожиданности подобного вопроса, но она быстро берет свои эмоции под контроль — вопрос, тысячу раз прозвучавший в подземелье, здесь звучит иначе. Словно переворачивается с ног на голову, потому что Энни чувствует себя _уязвимой_.

Они отвечают не сразу — Армин по какой-то причине искренне удивляется тому, что она до сих пор считает, что он может ненавидеть её, словно он никогда ранее не пытался понять её, словно… Энни никогда не была бесчувственной Воительницей, какой её хотели видеть Марийцы — сперва она была ребёнком, получающим боевую подготовку, равную военной и вынужденным подавлять свои чувства и эмоции, девочкой, ставшей Титаном и покинувшей родной дом. Затем она стала солдатом, вынужденным идти на такое, чего не хотелось пожелать даже самому страшному врагу. Теперь он понимает её. Благодаря воспоминаниям, унаследованным от Бертольда, он смог увидеть все то, через что им пришлось пройти, и понять её лучше. Осуждение? Ненависть? **Нет**.

Энни выглядит удивленной и мрачной, пока обдумывает услышанный вопрос — вместо того, чтобы разобраться в себе, девушка с каждым мгновением запутывается ещё сильнее. Она не чувствует себя готовой давать другим какие-то ответы и не думает, что этот день когда-нибудь настанет, но не глупа, чтобы не понимать, что сейчас у неё остаётся только один вариант — постепенно отвечать на все те вопросы, которые слышала на протяжении четырёх долгих лет.

— Я понимаю тебя, — задумчиво произносит Армин, по-прежнему держа её за руку, — я думаю, что понимаю. Мы делали то, что должны — защищали то, что было необходимо защитить. Это, возможно, звучит несколько эгоистично и неправильно с моей стороны, но… — он обрывается на полуслове, обеспокоенно дополняя: — тебе необязательно…

— Я не знала тех солдат, — резко и кратко начинает Энни, — не хотела, чтобы на моих руках была кровь человека, с которым я была знакома. Это все. Марко… он… — Энни теряется, понимая, что не знает, как должна выразить то, что чувствует, но не позволяет себе отступать, — _мне жаль_.

Последние слова звучат очень тихо, словно она произносит их на выдохе, а Армин понимающе сжимает её ладонь в своей, молча поддерживая. Он действительно понимает, что Леонхарт пытается сказать, понимает, что она чувствует — _конечно_ , Армин не настолько самоуверен, чтобы считать, что знает все и умеет читать её также хорошо, как многих других людей. Он просто думает, что ей это нужно ровно также, как любому, совершившему ошибки, как ему самому.

Казалось, слова, долгое время крутящиеся в его создании, звучат сами по себе, быстрее, чем Армин успевает себя остановить, что для него, стратега, является несвойственным:

— Ты взяла меня за руку потому, что… — под внимательным взглядом её голубых глаз, который сразу же поднимается к нему, разведчик мгновенно теряется и чувствует, как начинает волноваться. Но он даже не пытается выглядеть равнодушным и продолжает, нервно взмахивая другой рукой: — я имею ввиду, что, возможно, _ох_ , я привязался к тебе сильнее, чем думал? То есть…

Энни против собственной воли вскидывает на него удивленный взгляд ещё в самом начале его несостоявшегося вопроса и на какое-то время, кажется, вовсе отключается от происходящего, позволяя ему в который раз вести сбитый монолог в одиночестве, пытаясь все расставить по полочкам. Она оказывается сбита с толку словами Армина настолько, что забывает о том, что все ещё держит его за руку, не говоря уж о том, чтобы вовремя придумать оправдание своим действиям. Энни точно знает, что просто хотела разобраться в тех новых чувствах, что начала испытывать к человеку, которого должна была ненавидеть и убить при любом подходящем случае, а теперь его слова оказываются такими неожиданными для неё, что она просто замирает.

— … нет, скорее слово «привязанность» плохо характеризует то, что я пытаюсь сказать, — тем временем продолжает он, — я имею ввиду, что начал испытывать к тебе какие-то сильные чувства и… Энни, прости, если тебе неприятно слышать это от меня, я не имею права говорить это после всего, но…

Армин обрывается на полуслове и замирает, когда Энни забирает свою ладонь из его и неожиданно сокращает расстояние, разделяющее их, чтобы молча призвать его к молчанию. Он растерянно моргает, сквозь практически полную темноту наблюдая, как она берет его лицо в руки и слегка наклоняется. Энни действительно теряется из-за всего, что успел сказать Армин и чувствует себя слишком смущённой, чтобы… чтобы отвечать ему прямо сейчас? Как-то иначе? Серьезнее? Поэтому она просто осторожно целует его в лоб, чувствуя, как её лицо начинает нагреваться и надеясь, что он примет подобный ответ. Когда Энни пришла сюда, она не думала, что они поднимут тему, которая висит над ними так давно, что это начали замечать даже подростки.

В её голове некстати пролетает странная мысль о том, что, пока Армин сидит, целовать его должно быть даже удобнее, чем когда он стоит, ведь Энни все же заметила их разницу в росте.

От этой мысли она чувствует себя странно, ведь не может вспомнить, чтобы позволяла себе когда-либо думать так о конкретном человеке. _Естественно_ , иногда в её голове появлялись мысли вне её миссии — она хотела быть обычной девушкой, не владеющей силой Титана, но гнала их как можно дальше от себя, не позволяя отвлекаться.

А у Армина тем временем просто перехватывает дыхание — он чувствует слишком многое из-за такого, казалось бы, обычного жеста. Энни впервые проявила по отношению к нему какие-то подобные чувства, потому что захотела сделать это, и Армин не может поверить в реальность происходящего — возможно, он стал единственным человеком, которого Леонхарт посчитала достойным настолько, чтобы прикасаться к нему в таком нежном жесте? Несколько недель назад Арлерт сделал то же самое и не думал, что получит какой-либо ответ. Он просто поцеловал Энни на удачу, зная, что не хочет, чтобы она умирала, а теперь на слова о чувствах она отвечает ему тем же… В голове Армина появляется слишком много спутанных мыслей, чтобы быстро осознать это.

Они удивленно переглядываются, когда Энни слегка отстраняется, а Армин машинально заправляет выбившуюся прядь волос за её ухо и понимает, что видел это действие слишком часто. Её волосы оказываются действительно мягкими и все ещё немного влажными от дождя. Он слишком поздно понимает, что нарушает личные границы Энни, которая практически всегда вздрагивает от его прикосновений, будь они случайными или необходимыми. Казалось, она в принципе не была склонной к прикосновениям к другим людям и обычно обходилась лишь короткими фразами, брошенными незаинтересованным тоном. Но иногда её тон менялся.

Энни не замечает, что изучает взглядом его лицо слишком долго, пока не ловит себя на том, что её внимание непроизвольно переключается на его губы — спустя мгновение она резко поднимает взгляд, всеми силами стараясь избавиться от тех чувств, что начинает испытывать к нему сильнее.

 _Чертов Арлерт_.

На расстоянии большем, чем это, ей было проще игнорировать все эти чувства, убеждая себя, что на самом деле она всего лишь запуталась, ведь плохо разбирается в том, что чувствует и может чувствовать по отношению к другим людям. Ранее у неё не было ни времени, ни возможности влюбляться в кого-нибудь — у Энни была её миссия и рамки, за которые она запрещала себе выходить, у неё был отец и ещё несколько лет в запасе до тех пор, пока её _не_ …

Мысли Энни мгновенно теряются, когда Армин осторожно сокращает расстояние, разделяющее их, и замирает в нескольких сантиметрах от её лица, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией девушки. Она не отстраняется и спустя секунды, которые он специально выжидает, прежде чем они одновременно направляются друг к другу, словно находясь под воздействием сильного гипноза.

Поцелуй выходит очень неловким с самого начала, несмотря на то, что они не торопятся и не сталкиваются, как иногда случается во время первого поцелуя — Армин прикасается к ней первым и несколько мгновений беспокоится, что делает что-то не так, прежде чем Энни отвечает ему. Она чувствует, как её кожи касается чужое горячее дыхание, а собственное учащается от волнения.

Они не сразу приходят к консенсусу, но пытаются определить для себя одно и то же направление — их движения вскоре одновременно замедляются, становятся более осторожными, а дыхание по-прежнему обжигает губы. Энни даже на мгновение задумывается, не трансформируется ли Армин случайно, ведь она знает о его способностях даже лучше, чем он сам — эти мысли растворяются в голове также внезапно, как и появляются, когда она концентрируется на своих действиях и новых ощущениях. Армин оказывается осторожнее и медленнее, чем она, словно боясь сделать что-то не так — подобное отношение действительно удивляет Энни, но она сдерживается от слов.

Спустя несколько секунд их неторопливый, в меру спокойный и нежный поцелуй становятся увереннее — Леонхарт для удобства обнимает Армина за шею, когда он с лёгкостью притягивает её за талию к себе и углубляет поцелуй. Энни ловит себя на том, что начинает предугадывать его дальнейшие движения, и с легкостью вовремя подстраивается под заданный ранее темп, словно точно зная, что именно необходимо было сделать конкретно сейчас. Однако сама же усиливает напор, цепляясь пальцами за воротник его рубашки — Армин вздыхает, когда она случайно оттягивает его губу, и перемещает руку на её талию. К удивлению, талия Энни оказывается совершенно не такой, какой кажется благодаря толстовке и полицейской форме, которую она не снимает даже в свой выходной. Он старается игнорировать небольшое головокружение и восстановить дыхание, когда девушка немного отстраняется, понимая, что нуждается в перерыве.

Они делают паузу, глубоко вздыхая и чувствуя, как их лица постепенно становятся менее горячими от смущения. Никто из них не обращает внимание на то, что волосы неожиданно оказываются в беспорядке и, кажется, даже не задумываются об этом, принимая все последствия, как должное.

Энни не может найти в своей памяти тот момент, когда они оказались намного ближе друг к другу, чем могли предполагать ранее — она помнит только, как смяла пальцами слишком идеальный, по ее мнению, воротник рубашки Армина и отключилась от происходящего на те секунды, когда под раздражающий скрип пружин оказалась на его бедрах. Пистолет, валяющийся неподалёку от кровати, подтверждает, что она действительно вытащила его из кобуры и выкинула в сторону, даже не аргументируя свои действия. Кажется, ей было неудобно, а Армин смеялся?

Она определённо слышала его хриплый смех над своим ухом, прежде чем возобновила поцелуй.

_Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт._

Энни переключает внимание на Армина, когда чувствует на себе его внимательный взгляд — они оба выглядят смущённо и замирают на месте, несколько мгновений наблюдая друг за другом.

Она хочет что-то сказать, но мысли слишком быстро теряются.

_К черту их._

Он застает её врасплох, когда сокращает расстояние между ними и вовлекает её в новый поцелуй, но в этот раз Ленохарт отвечает намного быстрее. Она перемещает руку на чужое плечо и целует Армина несколько грубее, чем собиралась изначально — он удивлённо вздыхает, а его ладонь опускается на её бедро. Энни чувствует, как мурашки приятно пробегают по её позвоночнику, пока дыхание в очередной раз перехватывает. Кажется, Леонхарт впервые ловит чей-то стон, но, к удивлению, от этого ей становится только интереснее. Через какую-то секунду она резко стягивает с себя толстовку и бросает её на пол, в ту же сторону, куда совсем недавно закинула оружие, которое «не может конфисковать даже с этим золотым орденом Королевской Полиции», потому что «на него есть лицензия». Это в какой-то степени забавляет — настолько легко он остался безоружен. Армин выглядит удивленным только первые несколько мгновений, и это кажется милым, потому что пока Энни — единственный солдат, который носит столько одежды на форме.

— Энни, если тебе неприятно или ты хочешь остановиться, — переглядываясь с ней, начинает он, выравнивая дыхание, — ты можешь сказать мне об этом. Я имею ввиду, ты уверена, что… это _я_.

— Прекрати заниматься ерундой, Арлерт, — в своей манере отвечает она, заправляя выбившуюся прядь за свое ухо. — Сейчас тебе не нужны переговоры со мной.

Окружающая их атмосфера и едва освещаемая в доме темнота приносят свои результаты, когда они начинают действовать смелее, словно отключаясь от происходящего. Совсем скоро рубашка Армина также оказывается в стороне, а внимание непроизвольно переключается на шею и ключицы Энни. Сперва она посмеивается, невольно подумав, что Армин похож на человека, который станет аккуратно складывать одежду на стул, но затем, кажется, задыхается от чувств. На самом деле, он не предполагал, что их разговор без вмешательства «третьей стороны» примет подобный оборот, но Энни до сих пор не показала своими действиями недовольства — основываясь на том, что ему удалось прочитать в книгах, Арлерт делает вывод, что ей наоборот нравится то, что он делает, однако все равно периодически прислушивается к происходящему.

Прикосновения Энни кажутся приятными и успокаивающими, даже не учитывая то, что всего за пару минут ей удаётся выбить из головы Армина все мысли, ранее вызывающие у него беспокойства, и это кажется ему правильным. Он испытывает чувства, противоположные отвращению и желанию сбежать, с которыми сталкивался ранее, и старается вообще об этом не думать, концентрируясь на том, что происходит конкретно сейчас. У него слегка кружится голова.

Несмотря на то, что разведчик не собирался терять над собой контроль, вскоре чувства поглощают их настолько, что кажется, будто руки начинают жить своей жизнью — они целуются, когда Энни запускает пальцы в его и без того находящиеся в беспорядке волосы, а он смутно вспоминает, как некоторое время назад его руки оказались под её рабочей формой, на которую до этого была надета белая толстовка. И даже после этого Энни не отталкивает — лишь слегка вздрагивает под его пальцами и рвано вздыхает. Кажется, проходит ещё некоторое время, за которое их прикосновения остаются осторожными и горячими — изучающими, прежде чем все меняется.

Энни позволяет им поменяться местами, когда чувствует, как Армин с лёгкостью поднимает её, пока на заднем плане звучит какой-то странный шорох. Первое время девушке кажется, что его слышит только она и, возможно, это вообще обычный шум в ушах, вызванный текущими чувствами и всей ситуацией в целом. Но затем Армин, нависающий над ней, становится серьёзным и также внимательно прислушивается к окружающей их тишине. Понимание, что сейчас они могут находиться в доме не одни, действует на них, как ведро холодной воды и заглушает все смущение, которое определённо должно следовать за всем, что здесь произошло.

Они вскакивают на ноги в следующую секунду и собирают одежду вместе с оружием. Энни оказывается около двери первой и переглядывается с Армином, когда он снимает с предохранителя пистолет, пытаясь понять, насколько далеко от них находится человек с шаркающей походкой и тихим кашлем. Естественно, дом в таком лесу с самого начала не мог подходить под критерии заброшенных домов, к которым не приближается ни одна живая душа, однако дождь, все ещё моросящий снаружи, оставляет надежду на то, что этим человеком может стать их отставший товарищ, также потерявший лошадь. Они бесшумно выходят за дверь и осматриваются вокруг.

Старый деревянный пол неприятно скрипит под ногами, когда дом неожиданно погружается в тишину, словно все шорохи действительно стали плодом их воображения. Энни чувствует, как волна беспокойства поднимается в ней при воспоминаниях о тех шагах, которые она слышала перед тем, как зайти в ту комнату — только теперь она понимает, что они не могли принадлежать Армину. На тот момент он уже находился там и, возможно, решил, что это была она, ведь Энни вышла сразу за ними, но никого не встретила, будто дом играл с ними. Благо, солдаты умели быть незаметными и тихими, когда этого требовала ситуация — пройдя несколько метров, они так ни с кем и не сталкиваются, словно человек растворился в воздухе или ушёл в другой дом.

Это позволяет им увеличить территорию своих поисков, несмотря на возможную опасность — конечно, сперва Армин пытается молча отговорить её от этого, отрицательно качая головой, но затем Энни показывает ему свою ладонь, намекая на кольцо с лезвием, и за секунды оказывается на противоположной стороне широкой комнаты. Он старается не отходить от девушки далеко, пока они осторожно открывают двери и тихо передвигаются по дому, словно тени, изображенные на холстах. Следуя за Энни, разведчик уже не обращает на искусство никакого внимания, быстро спускаясь по лестнице. Если бы он повернул голову в сторону портретов, то понял бы, что теперь они были пусты то ли потому, что люди, изображенные на них, покинули свои тюрьмы, то ли потому, что фонарь, находящийся на первом этаже, совсем погас, погрузив весь дом в темноту.

К счастью, Армин все ещё может видеть силуэт Энни, пока она уверено, но тихо перемещается по комнате: по её действиям становится сразу ясно, что осматривать дома на наличие каких-либо улик было для неё не впервой, несмотря на то, что девушка была лишь шпионкой, поступившей на службу в Королевскую Полицию ради собственных целей. За время своей службы Энни раскрыла множество дел, появившихся во время всеобщего хаоса, пришедшего по вкусу преступникам. Естественно, достаточно было просто знать Леонхарт, чтобы понимать, что сейчас работа представлялась для неё средством спасения от всего, что когда-либо беспокоило и беспокоит её. Кажется, проходит несколько бессмысленных минут, когда Армин останавливается на одном месте и возвращает пистолет обратно в кобуру, опускаясь на корточки около широкого и пыльного черного ковра, на который с таким подозрением смотрит Энни, но не успевает подойти первой.

Когда он поднимает и откидывает ковёр в сторону, пыль, которой оказывается слишком мало для совсем заброшенного дома, поднимается в воздух и медленно оседает, а едва уловимый стук становится немного громче. Кто-то, находящийся внизу, продолжает слабо, но отчаянно стучать, вероятно, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. Армин переглядывается с Энни, чувствуя, как по его спине пробегает холодок. Что за чертовщина происходит на этих землях и почему они заброшены? Действительно ли этот стук принадлежит человеку, а не какому-нибудь чудовищу?

В этот момент до них доносятся звуки чужих шагов, и спустя секунду на пороге гостиной появляется пожилой, сгорбившийся от старости мужчина с морщинистым недовольным лицом — Армин резко вскакивает на ноги и предостерегающе направляет на него оружие, когда незнакомец сжимает в своей руке огромный топор, пока Энни без раздумий открывает дверцу погреба. Противный долгий скрип разносится по комнате, заставляя старика сорваться с места, но топор оказывается на полу быстрее, чем он успевает подойти ближе — руки старика слишком слабы, чтобы удержать его поднятым в воздухе дольше нескольких мгновений. Армин быстро бросает топор в сторону, пока Энни молча спускается по лестнице в погреб, игнорируя просьбу оставаться на месте.

— Чёрт, Энни! — вздыхает он, по-прежнему держа тихого незнакомца на прицеле. — Мы ведь даже не знаем, что там! Энни!

Проходит всего несколько минут, которые кажутся разведчику настоящей вечностью, прежде чем она возвращается обратно вместе с крепко связанным, лохматым и грязным парнем примерно их возраста. Даже сквозь темноту беглым взглядом Армин замечает его испуганные глаза, полные неподдельного ужаса и отчаяния, и понимает, что он находится здесь не первый день. Пленный выглядит диким и не кричит только благодаря тугой веревке, повязанной между его верхней и нижней челюстями.

Арлерт прослеживает за этим обезумевшим взглядом и на мгновение задумывается, как такой слабый и старый мужчина мог довести довольно крепкого паренька до такого состояния — невольно в памяти разведчика возрождается образ дедушки, который занимался его воспитанием после того, как родителей отправили за стену: то, как он заботился о нем и учил верить в лучшее никак не может позволить увиденному уложиться в его голове. Но Армин не забывает, что в первую очередь он является солдатом, а подонками могут оказаться любые, даже самые слабые и старые люди. Даже те, кого он может знать так же, как самого себя. Незнакомцы. Товарищи. Семья.

Он переводит взгляд обратно на ухмыляющегося молчаливого старика спустя мгновение, а Энни с предупреждением говорит парню, чтобы он вел себя тихо, когда она развяжет веревку, не позволяющую ему даже мычать. «Я вышвырну тебя обратно и сделаю вид, что ничего не видела» — скучающе шипит Леонхарт, и Армин ловит себя на мыслях, что она действительно это сделает. Однако в этот раз он не испытывает никакого ужаса или других негативных чувств — естественно, Армин не был бы Армином, если бы одобрил подобные методы и не попробовал поговорить, но сейчас картина начала медленно складываться в его голове, оправдывая осторожность Энни.

Они не оставят его здесь — разобравшись с происходящим, им будет необходимо помочь пленному, чтобы заодно узнать об этих землях больше, но лишняя осторожность никогда не помешает.

Однако Армин все равно не может сдержать себя после услышанного и хмурится — разве так успокаивают заложников? Зная Энни, разведчик с лёгкостью отвечает себе, что именно так. Благо, в разбитое окно светит луна, позволяя им видеть происходящее.

Энни развязывает верёвку так резко, что паренек на несколько мгновений проваливается в настоящие муки, чувствуя острую боль, словно его режут ножом. Он сгибается пополам и бьется головой об пол, когда из него вырывается немой крик, продлившийся всего несколько секунд — затем за ним следует практически беззвучный, прерывистый смех, больше похожий на кашель.

— Он!.. Он!.. М…мэгги, — в перерывах между смехом, постепенно переходящим в истерику, шепчет парень, — он Мэгги забрал… В…чера!

Естественно, каждый из присутствующих понимает, что его кожа под веревками не осталась прежней, и полученные травмы причиняют новую боль после того, как их не стало. Но солдаты остаются собранными и внимательными, пока незнакомец поддаётся своим эмоциям, выкрикивая какие-то неразборчивые и едва ли связанные между собой обвинения. Когда его связки приходят в норму, позволяя голосу стать громче и внятнее, Энни молча даёт ему сильную пощёчину — Армин не успевает и шелохнуться, как по комнате проносится резкий звук. Она встряхивает парня за плечи, словно он является маленькой плюшевой игрушкой, набитой песком, пока по его осунувшемуся лицу быстро текут слёзы, а из горла вырывается истерические смешки.

Бывшему заложнику требуется всего несколько мгновений, чтобы его лицо приняло безэмоциональное выражение, плечи выпрямились, а руки перестали трястись так сильно, что он не мог на них опереться, несмотря на верёвки — парень пытался сделать это, будто не видел их.

— Где Мэгги? — тем временем холодно спрашивает Армин, наблюдая за действиями старика и стараясь игнорировать состояние незнакомца, которого Энни, конечно же, жалеть не собирается.

Его голос разрывает воцарившуюся тишину так внезапно, что заложник вздрагивает всем телом и пытается подняться на ноги, но его тело ожидаемо оказывается к этому не готово — оно болит, а он безвольно плюхается обратно на колени и стискивает челюсти до хруста, игнорируя боль в уголках израненного веревками рта. В то время как пожилой мужчина, которому был адресован этот вопрос, лишь сцепляет руки на своём животе и молчит, наблюдая за действиями окружающих его людей и ведя себя так, будто в руках Армина находится игрушечный пистолет.

Естественно, он не хочет использовать его по назначению, в глубине души все ещё надеясь, что они смогут уладить эту ситуацию мирным путём, однако за все минуты, что старик находится здесь, эта надежда превращается в ничто все быстрее и быстрее. Есть в нем что-то настораживающее — старик, который живёт в заброшенном всеми лесу? Слишком похоже на попытки Конни напугать парней в казарме, чтобы быть правдой, если бы не уверенность Армина в том, что он видит и слышит. Все это время он пытался поговорить со стариком, но тот лишь молчал.

Старик лишь периодически поглядывает на солдат, словно кроме них в комнате никого нет: окидывает Армина взглядом, наблюдает за тем, как Энни развязывает веревки на руках затихшего паренька и поднимается на ноги, переводя на него нечитаемый взгляд. Разведчик понимает, что она уже порядком устала и хочет разобраться с этим как можно скорее, но все ещё пытается вытянуть из него хотя бы одно слово, чтобы разобраться, что здесь вообще происходит. Кажется, словно старик их вовсе не слышит — спокойно стоит себе на месте, сцепив руки на животе, и молчит также, как его бывший заложник, который только и делает, что шепчет имя «Мэгги».

Он не дергается, даже когда Энни крепко связывает его руки и ноги, давая Армину возможность перевести дух. Старик не выглядит глупым — скорее наоборот. Он словно развлекается, наблюдая за происходящим вокруг себя и нисколько не настораживаясь из-за того, что в лесу появились другие люди — кажется очень спокойным и расслабленным, будто знает заранее, чем все закончится. Армин вздыхает и трет лицо свободной рукой, думая, что им с этим всем делать.

Взгляд незнакомого парня является напуганным и полным ненависти, пока он смотрит перед собой, думая о чем-то неизвестном — пробыв в погребе черт знает сколько времени, он опасается даже периферическим зрением смотреть на человека, который его там запер. Энни переглядывается с Армином, догадываясь о том, что паренек может быть не просто шокированным происходящим, пока с недоверием думает, как им следует поступить. Кажется, словно старик был единственным человеком, проживающим здесь, но силуэты двух хозяев на портретах и само состояние входной двери, не располагающей к тому, чтобы кто-то жил в этом доме последние лет десять, позволяют предположить, что он пришёл сюда из любого другого дома в этом лесу.

— Давай просто закроем его здесь и пойдём дальше? — тихо предлагает Энни. — Раз мы здесь, придётся помочь ему найти ту, кого он ищет. Старик все равно ничего не скажет, даже если сломать ему палец. Мы зря теряем время.

— Но потом мы вернёмся за ним, — соглашается Армин, — даже если он виновен.

— Если он виновен, то останется гнить в этом погребе. Мы не знаем, что происходит. Но сейчас надежнее закрыть его здесь, чем вести с собой, ты и сам это прекрасно понимаешь.

Армин задумчиво кивает и направляется к старику, убеждаясь, что при необходимости он сможет выбраться оттуда самостоятельно, но для этого придётся затратить немного больше времени, которого им должно хватить на то, чтобы найти пропавшую девушку. К этому времени дождь, не позволяющий солдатам продолжить путь, заканчивается, а через разбитые окна попадает больше света, позволяя лучше разбирать происходящее в комнате. Старик не сопротивляется и практически без помощи спускается по лестнице в погреб, словно все так и должно быть — это убеждает Армина в том, что они должны найти Мэгги быстрее и покинуть это место, прежде чем…

Спустя мгновение паренек вскакивает с пола, хватает валяющийся неподалёку топор и кидается с ним на пожилого мужчину, с нескольких стремительных ударов пробивая его маленькую лысеющую голову — по комнате разносится отвратительный звук разваливающегося на кусочки черепа, горячая кровь разлетается вокруг и стремительно заливает пол, пока его тело безжизненным мешком плюхается вниз, пролетая оставшееся до пола расстояние. Армин не успевает и шелохнуться, как Энни оказывается рядом и выбивает из чужих рук топор, прежде чем ударом ноги в спину отправляет смеющегося парня следом, захлопывая дверцу погреба обратно.

Человек, так и оставшийся незнакомцем, что-то отчаянно кричит и зовёт кого-то, но солдаты совсем не обращают на это внимания, словно окончательно теряя связь с реальностью. Ему уже никакой доктор не поможет — становится ясно, что у него повредился рассудок после всего, что ему удалось пережить. Конечно же, этот парень не был в порядке, однако нашёл в себе силы, чтобы убить другого человека, оставив их с кучей вопросов, ответы на которые им придётся искать самостоятельно. Они удивлённо переглядываются, прежде чем Энни осторожно берет Армина за руку, едва прикасаясь пальцами, но этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы он понял, что она хочет отойти от темного погреба в сторону. Разведчик оказывается практически полностью уверен, что у него закладывает уши, а по лицу стекает горячая кровь, залившая его огромными брызгами. Он тратит несколько секунд на то, чтобы избавиться от неприятного головокружения и ощущения тошноты, вызванными произошедшим, пока Энни защелкивает небольшой замок на дверце.

Армин понятия не имеет, почему она так поступает, но догадывается, что съехавший с катушек парень теперь является не последней проблемой, с которой им придётся разбираться. Она бы не стала запирать дверь без веской на то причины, но отходит в сторону быстрее, чем он успевает разобрать в том, что было не так с тем парнем, которого пришлось вернуть обратно. Возможно, у него сломана шея или пробита голова практически также, как голова его жертвы? Армин ловит на себе внимательный взгляд Энни, когда она убеждается, что он, к ее удивлению, не позволил себе растеряться и впасть в панику. Леонхарт отводит взгляд быстрее, чем разведчик успевает ответить ей тем же, но более мягким взглядом (или слишком слабой улыбкой, чтобы попытаться убедить её в том, что все будет в порядке — они будут в порядке), и бросает в него флягу с водой, найденную в рюкзаке. Затем прислушивается к тишине. Где в этом доме выгоднее всего держать заложников?

— Энни, я думаю, они могут быть не единственными, — шепотом делится Армин, когда подходит к ней ближе и возвращает флягу с водой, — и…

— И, скорее всего, лес заброшен не просто так, — скучающе договаривает она. — Будем надеяться, что они просто ушли? Это даже звучит смешно.

Он лишь нервно усмехается и следует за ней, бесшумно выходя за дверь.

Проходит ещё некоторое время, когда они наконец спускаются на первый этаж, а в доме начинают происходить настораживающие вещи. Тот погасший фонарь пропадает так внезапно, словно вовсе не находился на стене в тот момент, когда солдаты зашли сюда. Настаёт давящая, неестественная и долгая тишина, но вместе с ней приходит какое-то внезапное понимание происходящего. Они перемещаются по дому максимально бесшумно и прислушиваются к тишине, пытаясь определить, где могут находиться остальные люди, о которых ранее говорил связанный незнакомец. Под сапогами неприятно скрипит пол как раз, когда до них доносится громкий крик.

Армин тянет Энни к затемненной стене под лестницей быстрее, чем понимает, что делает. Они прислоняются к ней спинами, желая остаться незамеченными и наблюдая за тем, как спустя несколько мгновений мимо пробегает незнакомый мужчина, погруженный в настоящий животный ужас. Кажется, он бежит вперёд, не разбирая дороги — пыль дождём осыпается на них, пока тот прибегает по старой лестнице и спотыкается о собственные ноги, оглушая их своим криком. Энни, как и Армин, недовольно прикрывает своё лицо от мелкой неприятной пыли. Она считает этого незнакомца настоящим глупцом, который только выдаёт себя, пока тратит силы на крик, но одновременно с этим понимает, что многие люди просто не могут реагировать иначе. Армин машинально нежно касается чужой ладони, даже не замечая этого — он просто чувствует необходимость поддержать Энни, и делает это.

Им так и не удаётся увидеть человека, что смог довести незнакомца до такого состояния. Замерев под лестницей, сквозь темноту солдаты не могут разглядеть лицо невысокой горбатой женщины, однако вместо этого до них доносится какой-то странный скрип. Естественно, видя то, как она ходит с огромным тесаком по дому, словно воспринимая происходящее как игру или, скорее, охоту, они жалеют, что не решили отправляться дальше без лошади, которая, возможно, и не вернулась бы обратно. Будь они в другой ситуации или хотя бы в одиночестве, то безусловно не стояли в стороне, а вмешались. Но каждый из них не хочет подвергать опасности друг друга, хоть и не говорит об этом прямо. Для начала следовало бы выйти на улицу, а затем действовать, однако хаос, охвативший дом, слишком быстро уничтожает все пути к входной двери. Им приходится задержать дыхание.

Старуха медленно проходит мимо и неожиданно останавливается прямо около лестницы. Создаётся впечатление, словно она видит сквозь темноту и вот-вот окажется рядом — незнакомка старательно всматривается в ее сторону, замирает на месте, а затем заходится в сильном кашле. Он разрывает тишину, словно взрыв. Армин чувствует, как его сердце бешено бьется о ребра, пока она продолжает медленно приближаться к ним, несмотря на то, что тесак, ранее зажатый в её руке, с глухим стуком приземляется на скрипучий пол. Энни крепко хватает парня за запястье, не позволяя сдвинуться с места, когда он собирается это сделать. Возможно, Армину не удастся остановить женщину, но он по крайней мере сможет защитить Энни. Здесь не требуется никакая стратегия, чтобы понимать, что обойти стороной её не получится, ведь она прекрасно <b>знает</b>, где именно стоит ждать людей, которые решат попытать удачу. Только тогда он замечает, что неподалёку, прямо на полу, лежит бездыханное человеческое тело, на которое старуха теперь уже не смотрит.

Энни в очередной раз осторожно берет его за руку и тянет за собой, стоит женщине только отвлечься на возобновившийся кашель. Спустя мгновение они оказываются в какой-то тёмной, но просторной комнате, забитой различным барахлом от кухонных фартуков до строительных молотков. Армин пытается быстро привыкнуть к темноте и сжимает ладонь Энни в своей крепче, когда она собирается отойти в сторону, отстраняясь. Будь они в другой ситуации, разведчик не стал бы удерживать ее, но теперь не уверен, что готов так рисковать. В этом помещении нет ни одного окна, благодаря которому они могли хотя бы примерно или частично видеть происходящее и друг друга. Кажется, беспокойство и страх перекрывают в солдатах все остальные чувства — Энни чувствует, как его пальцы слегка подрагивают, в то время как её собственные ладони начинают немного потеть.

Она хочет пошутить об этом или в своей манере подразнить его на тему того, как сильно он изменился за прошедшие года, но не может — от переизбытка негативных чувств, которые смешиваются с остальными, ей становится трудно дышать, словно её лёгкие пустеют за мгновение ока, как бывает во время падения с высоты. Казалось, только минуту назад все было _иначе_ , как они оказались здесь, а чувства, ранее кружащие голову, были перекрыты другими. Энни бесшумно вздыхает, стараясь держать себя в руках и не паниковать, игнорируя темноту, в которой она не может увидеть даже собственную ладонь. Армин находится рядом — она убеждается в этом снова, когда протягивает вторую руку сквозь темноту и спустя мгновение чувствует, как сильно бьётся его сердце. От неожиданности он сперва задерживает дыхание, а затем осторожно накрывает её ладонь своей, прислушиваясь к происходящему за тяжёлой дверью, но спустя несколько мгновений девушка вновь отстраняется, оглядываясь вокруг.

Они находятся за какой-то тонкой и кривой ширмой, больше напоминающей очень короткую штору на случай, если кто-нибудь решит зайти в эту комнату. Любые попытки продумать свои дальнейшие действия практически с самого начала обрываются раньше, чем они успевают более менее научиться ориентироваться в темноте — мыслей оказывается так много, что все идеи теряются быстрее, чем солдаты успевают их проанализировать. Они не знают, что должны делать. Убивать они точно не хотят.

Им приходится опуститься на колени, чтобы для надёжности скрыться за пыльной ширмой. Осматриваясь вокруг, они четко не видят практически ничего, но быстро понимают, что за ними находятся какие-то широкие ящики, стоящие друг на друге. Настоящий бардак. В комнате присутствует отвратительный запах крови и испорченного мяса, но из-за сосредоточенности на звуках за дверью они замечают это не сразу — когда до них доносятся чужие приближающиеся шаги, Армин чувствует, как Энни бесшумно отодвигается к ящикам ближе, чтобы они могли скрыться в темноте. Несмотря на темноту, он словно под гипнозом наблюдает за тем, как Энни заправляет челку за свое ухо и поднимает на него внимательный взгляд, что теперь кажется немного другим. Или Армину просто кажется из-за того, что они вновь оказываются рядом? Разведчик переводит взгляд обратно на дверь. Спустя секунду она задевает что-то, подвешенное в воздухе. Они одновременно поворачивают головы на тихий шелест с той стороны и замирают на месте. На несколько мгновений их взгляды приковываются к чужому разлагающемуся лицу, практически неразборчивому в темноте — тело девушки оказывается привязано к огромным крюкам на потолке.

Энни хватает Армина за запястье, не позволяя ему вскочить на ноги, быстрее, чем понимает, что делает. Она чувствует, как беспокойство при виде убитой девушки, которая провисела тут явно больше двух дней, стремительно приумножается, а мысли лихорадочно разбегаются в голове. Леонхарт сколько-то наблюдает за Армином и ловит себя на мыслях, что не хотела бы, чтобы он находился здесь и видел все это, пока не может увидеть его лицо. Он продумывает стратегию? Даже сквозь темноту становится понятно, что **у неё** не хватает некоторых частей тела, вероятно, оторванных механическим путём. Но они не зацикливают на этом внимание, переглядываясь.

Как и следовало ожидать, беспокойство просвечивается даже во всегда холодном взгляде Энни, пока она несколько мгновений изучает лицо Армина, словно пытаясь прочитать его мысли. Его взгляд оказывается серьёзным и сосредоточенным — готовым ко всему, пока сжатые в кулаки ладони все ещё слегка подрагивают то ли от страха, то ли от напряжения. Как им разобраться с этим? Она знает, что не может позволить себе использовать силу вновь, но касается кольца.

Дверь открывается со скрипучим долгим звуком, пропуская в комнату немного света от старого тусклого фонаря. Пока старуха тащит за собой того самого незнакомого мужчину, который спотыкался на лестнице раза четыре, им удаётся увидеть ещё нескольких людей, висящих наверху — все они выглядят ослабшими или даже мертвыми, словно забитые во время охоты животные. У некоторых тело оказывается обезображено до такой степени, что оно едва ли напоминает человеческое, являясь сплошной кровавой кашей без лица и любых других отличительных чёрт.

Хозяйка тихо напевает какой-то странный ломанный мотив о людях, которых ждет, пока неторопливо обходит комнату кругом, с заботой осматривая изувеченные ею тела — так, словно они были для неё самым дорогим и родным из всего, что существовало в мире. Заботливо, с гордостью и маниакальной любовью. Энни становится от этого плохо, даже учитывая темноту, скрывающую старуху и трупы практически полностью. Этот дом полон психов. Она убила **всех**?

От запаха разлагающейся человеческой плоти и крови их головы начинают немного кружиться, пока старуха вновь заходится в сильном кашле и останавливается в самом начале комнаты. Воздух оказывается сжат до такой степени, что им становится трудно дышать, но совсем скоро она продолжает свой путь и тянет безвольное тело за руку в какой-то тёмный угол, оглядываясь по сторонам. Незнакомка бросает свою жертву, как какой-то бессмысленный груз, прежде чем направляется обратно к небольшим сломанным ступенькам — солдаты задерживают дыхание. Но в следующую секунду одна из её ног, скрытая под длинным платьем, скользит на чужой крови, оставшейся на полу и ступенях: старухе чудом удаётся устоять на ногах благодаря какому-то ящику. Однако, несмотря на все логические действия, она не поднимается на первый этаж.

Пока она медленно отходит от лестницы и подсвечивает себе фонарём, Энни кажется, что её сердце готово взорваться в любую секунду, словно бомба замедленного действия — оно так сильно бьётся о ребра, что девушка слышит стук в ушах, пока её тело отказывается двигаться. С каких пор обычные люди стали такими жуткими? Леонхарт и раньше знала, что они опасны, но теперь на это влияло что-то ещё. Что-то, не позволяющее ей вскочить на ноги и выдать себя, чтобы остановить безумную незнакомку, несмотря на все орудия, находящиеся рядом с ней.

В тусклом свете фонаря им удаётся увидеть морщинистое бледное лицо старухи, покрытое белыми шрамами разных размеров. Её седые редкие волосы оказываются заплетены в тонкую, но длинную косу, свисающую с сутулых плеч, пока в руке, выглядящей высохшей, находится молоток. В отличие от того пожилого убитого мужчины, она оказывается более шустрой и сообразительной. Взгляд старухи хаотично бегает по комнате, словно она слышит какой-то шум, раздражающий её нервы — она выглядит безумной и в самом деле оказывается такой, в чем они убеждаются сами.

Энни слегка вздрагивает, когда чувствует, как прислоняется спиной к ящикам, когда Армин с лёгкостью двигает её и заслоняет собой. За ним она помещается идеально — так, словно он действительно является единственным человеком, находящимся здесь. Энни собирается возразить, но успевает только вдохнуть, как Армин многозначно качает головой, призывает её к молчанию и вновь отворачивается к старухе, находящейся в нескольких метрах от них. Энни упускает тот момент, когда он снимает с предохранителя пистолет и направляет его вперёд.

Какого черта он защищает её? _Почему_?

Сегодня Армин натерпелся достаточно, чтобы делать ещё и это — защищать её, когда должен думать о себе. Он никогда не думает о себе, и Леонхарт ненавидит это больше всего на свете.

Она видит, как разведчик старательно пытается остановить небольшую дрожь в руке, пока внимательно следит за передвижениями незнакомой пожилой женщины, которая не собирается уходить на первый этаж, чтобы хотя бы избавиться от трупов, что до сих пор валяются в прихожей. Как представительница Королевской Полиции, Энни не может воспринимать подобную беспечность как нечто нормальное, чувствуя какое-то странное отвращение — насколько эти земли заброшены, раз женщина, поедающая других людей, может позволить себе все это? Довольно быстро, всего за мгновение, мысли Леонхарт вновь поглощает кричащая паника. Не за себя — за человека, который был готов защищать её ценой своей жизни, словно щит. Он не…

Кажется, их дыхание вовсе останавливается, когда старуха стремительно приближается к ширме и резко останавливается от нее в нескольких шагах. Она окидывает их таким взглядом, что Армину становится не по себе настолько, что ему хочется вылезти из своего тела, лишь бы не чувствовать его. Он не знает, как описать этот странный взгляд, который не идёт в сравнение ни с каким другим — такой, словно… Насмехающийся? Маниакальный? Радостный? Плотоядный. Как у титана, с которыми он сражался большую часть своей жизни, будучи ещё совсем ребёнком.

— Поможешь мне вместо Джоша, — нараспев говорит старуха, — он запаздывает. Джошу больше нравятся мальчики, но и девочек почти не осталось. Ты оказалась пустой, моя дорогая.

Армин практически сразу с ужасом понимает, что она говорит с телом, висящим над ними. Голова убитой беспрепятственно выглядывает из-за ширмы, которая не закрывает и половины её тела — женщина смотрит в стеклянные застывшие в ужасе глаза несколько мгновений, прежде чем неторопливо отходит немного в сторону, с подозрением прислушиваясь к окружающей её тишине. Она замирает прямо напротив затихших солдат и сжимает в руке молоток крепче, но фонарь так и остаётся слабо гореть в темноте. Армин чувствует, как его кисть сводит судорогой от того, как крепко он вцепляется в пистолет, направляя его на хозяйку дома, пока Энни осторожно, но резко двигается к нему — спустя мгновение она режет его лезвием на кольце на случай, если им всё-таки придётся использовать трансформацию. _Естественно_ , у Армина есть регенерация, но Энни делает это рефлекторно, прекрасно зная, что и эта способность не безгранична. Они не бессмертны и не хотят вновь убивать кого-то — на их ( **его** ) руках достаточно человеческой крови.

Они уже потратили свой лимит трансформаций, для восстановления которых требовались силы.

Спустя секунду тишину разрывает короткий выстрел, закладывая уши — старуха вскрикивает от боли и хватается за простреленную руку, пока её молоток с грохотом приземляется на деревянный пол. Теряя равновесие, она хватается руками за ширму, находящуюся прямо перед ней. Через мгновение женщина замирает, приковывая нездоровый взгляд к испуганному Армину.

— Мы устроим пир и станем танцевать! — восклицает старуха. — Все дети вернутся домой, как и ты, мой мальчик! Разве так принято приветствовать свою мамочку? Все они вернутся! — её тело сотрясается в беззвучном смехе, в перерывах между которым она продолжает безумствовать.

Он чувствует, как Энни вздрагивает от неожиданности за его спиной, но остаётся на месте, по-прежнему закрывая её собой. Она, кажется, в самом деле задыхается — воздух покидает её лёгкие, словно по щелчку пальцев, а руки начинают мелко подрагивать. Энни слышит каждое безумное слово, вылетающее из скорченного в гримасе боли чужого рта, и не может найти в себе сил, чтобы остановить холод, пробегающий по её спине и бледным щекам. Леонхарт с трудом втягивает воздух, словно в одно мгновение разучившись дышать, и старается взять себя в руки. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Какого черта это происходит? Она не хочет, чтобы все закончилось **так**.

Армин по-прежнему крепко сжимает в руке пистолет, направленный прямо на хозяйку, и, кажется, вовсе отключается от происходящего, не моргая смотря перед собой. Его одежда залита чужой кровью, а кожа бледнеет настолько быстро, будто его осыпают мукой. Он не слышит, что она говорит ему, пока заливается беззвучным смехом, даже не пытаясь подняться с пола — в его ушах остаётся звон, пока кровь из ранения разливается по деревянному полу, на что та не обращает внимания. Старуха восклицает о чистой перезагрузке детей, и Энни чувствует ком в горле.

Они жрали части заблудившихся в лесу людей, чтобы перезагрузить их? Стать родителями убитых, восстановив их ранее несуществующие воспоминания о семейной жизни, которой никогда не было? Некоторые люди сходят с ума незаметно даже для самих себя. Она считает себя матерью всех людей, что по какой-то причине оказываются в этом лесу? Энни не собирается разбираться.

Леонхарт и сама не замечает, как резко вскакивает на ноги и оказывается перед Армином прежде, чем старуха успевает прикоснуться к нему окровавленной рукой. Она окидывает Энни взглядом, полным надежды и восхищения, чем вызывает у Леонхарт только ощущение тошноты, а затем внезапно вцепляется в её ноги скрюченными от старости костлявыми пальцами, словно намереваясь проткнуть их. Девушка не теряется и резко сбрасывает с себя чужие руки — от её ледяного взгляда старуха мгновенно наполняется злостью, не понимая, как она посмела смотреть на неё, как на мусор. Кажется, словно она не чувствует боли, пока намеревается подняться на ноги, говоря что-то о наказании, которое Энни обязательно должна отбыть за своё невежество и презрительные взгляды — станет тем, кто пожертвует для матери частью себя во благо своего счастливого будущего. Во благо того, что защитит её от опасности и от чудовищ в человеческом теле…

Прямо как Мэгги, которая оказалась бесполезной, пустой — она убила себя прежде, чем они успели провести все необходимые мероприятия, возвращающие воспоминания, отнятые кем-то другим. Каким-то врагом, имя которого уже никто не помнит. Человеком, что говорил о титанах. Но «не вернувшаяся домой младшая дочь», которой безумная старуха считает «молодую и здоровую» Энни, что может дать ей все, что нужно — позволит ей стать молодой и бессмертной, чтобы всю жизнь провести в кругу своей непобедимой семьи. Младшая только потому, что требует перезагрузки, на данный момент, самая последняя. Для того, чтобы сделать это, она должна умереть — Энни перестаёт слушать её бредни практически сразу, не ища в них логики.

По количеству кровопотери, девушке кажется, что хозяйке дома осталось прожить ещё недолго. Но она отчаянно пытается не просто подняться на ноги, но и причинить Энни боль, называя это первым этапом к перезагрузке и возвращению утерянной памяти, включая всех детей, которые до сих пор не присоединились к ним. Большая и крепкая семья, дающая вечную жизнь и молодость.

Энни становится не по себе, когда она случайно замечает, что старуха не отбрасывает тень, как все, что попадает на свет от тусклого фонаря, что остаётся стоять в нескольких метрах от них на полу. Леонхарт не зацикливает на этом внимание и резко перехватывает чужую руку с зажатой в неё отверткой — хозяйка пытается пробить ей колено девушки, пользуясь тем, что она отводит взгляд в сторону. Энни защищается рефлекторно и не позволяет себе оказаться на полу — выбивает инструмент из чужих рук и отскакивает в сторону, не позволяя ей зацепиться за себя.

С того момента, как Леонхарт возникла перед Армином, проходит всего несколько секунд, в которые старуха быстро тараторит всю свою ерунду и даже пытается укусить её. Затем Энни чувствует, как Арлерт резким, но осторожным движением притягивает её к себе и спускает курок. Пуля словно зависает в воздухе вместе с небольшой лампой, которая с глухим стуком переворачивается и оказывается на деревянном полу, разбиваясь и являя первую искру. Но пожилую женщину пугает вовсе не это — она начинает громко вопить, когда солнечные лучи попадают в комнату через щель от запертой двери, и растворяется в воздухе быстрее, чем пуля достигает своей цели. В сплошной тишине выстрел звучит несколько громче, чем обычно, но сердце разведчика бьётся намного быстрее. Он крепко держит Энни так, чтобы её не зацепило и не оглушило выстрелом, а она невольно задерживает дыхание, ожидая, когда сможет отойти. Когда они вместе смогут уйти отсюда и забыть все, как страшный сон.

Дом вновь погружается в сплошную тишину. Проходит несколько долгих секунд, но Армин так и не отпускает её, несмотря на то, что его руки начинают слегка трястись, а хватка становится слабее. Кажется, их обоих сотрясает небольшая дрожь, пока они медленно осознают произошедшее. Энни поворачивает голову в сторону и понимает, что он до сих пор не опустил пистолет, направленный в сторону той старухи, которая в итоге просто… исчезла? Как тень.

— Можешь опустить пистолет, — холодно говорит она, быстро беря эмоции под контроль. — Мы должны идти.

Но эти слова не воспроизводят требуемого эффекта, словно он её совсем не слышит, пока держит заряженное оружие в руке. Энни не знает, остались ли в нём патроны, но не тратит на загадки время: осторожно выныривает из-под его руки и оказывается напротив, опускаясь на колени. Разведчик даже не обращает на это внимание, словно погружаясь в свои мысли.

— Армин, — быстро подавляя огонёк паники, зовёт она, — больше не нужно. Мы в безопасности.

Он растерянно моргает, когда Энни берет его лицо в руки, заставляя посмотреть на себя, чтобы убедить его в услышанном. Она не уверена, что умеет поддерживать или успокаивать людей правильно, но знает, что должна что-то сделать, поэтому нежно гладит Армина по скуле, не веря, что это поможет. Её движения получаются медленными и успокаивающими, пока голос становится тише, удивляя этим даже её саму — настолько несвойственными оказываются эти действия.

— Опусти, — мягко повторяет Энни, — осторожно опусти.

Она не успевает взять разведчика за руку, чтобы направить пистолет в пол, как он делает это сам, разжимая пальцы — оружие с глухим металлическим стуком приземляется на пол неподалёку от них. Армин аккуратно опускает чужие руки со своего лица и зарывается пальцами в свои волосы, вздыхая. Он выглядит достаточно обеспокоенным, чтобы Энни решила какое-то время его не тревожить и просто подождать, когда он будет готов к разговорам. Спустя несколько мгновений Армин переводит на неё взгляд, убеждаясь, что все в порядке, и вновь выравнивая дыхание.

Энни не отстраняется, когда он неуверенно обнимает ее — она с пониманием гладит его по спине, позволяя опустить голову на своё плечо и понимая, что все, что произошло сегодня, может действительно шокировать. Она тоже чувствует смутное беспокойство, которое не торопится отступать, но именно он оказывается тем, кого залило кровью убитого, пока тот находился рядом. Энни знает, что Армин уже ни раз сталкивался с жестокостью их мира, но понимает, что он чувствует (она в который раз ощущает горечь вины, прекрасно понимая, что также послужила всему причиной, когда сломала стену). Им потребуется некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя и переосмыслить все. Этот день отличается ото всех других, что им удалось провести за стенами. И не только потому, что они были вдвоём, хотя это произошло довольно случайно и во время внезапной паники. Или не совсем?

— Я… — тихо начинает Армин, нервно вдыхая, — я должен был с самого начала стрелять в голову. Энни…

— Нет, — прерывает она, — не смей говорить так или извиняться передо мной.

— Нет, послушай, у тебя осталось всего…

Она не знает, от кого разведчик узнал, сколько времени у неё осталось до начала действия проклятья Имир, но не зацикливается на этом — скорее всего, он догадался обо всем самостоятельно, сопоставив все, что было ему известно. Вместо этого Леонхарт  
тихо уверяет:

— Ты поступил _правильно_ , Армин. Мы в порядке. Ты и я.

Они поднимаются на ноги одновременно как раз тогда, когда начинают чувствовать запах гари, разносящейся по старому дому из других комнат. Армин возвращает пистолет обратно в кобуру, когда ранее запертая дверь с протяжным скрипом открывается — спустя мгновение на пороге появляется Хитч и обеспокоенно вглядывается в темноту, прежде чем быстро спускается по ступенькам. Она замирает на месте, направляя на них чудом не перегоревший фонарик, а затем резко отворачивается и глубоко вздыхает — посреди подвала, забитого человеческими трупами, ожидаемо оказываются бледный Армин, залитый кровью практически полностью, и Энни, со скучающим видом заправляющая за ухо прядь выбившихся волос, местами покрытых паутиной. На мгновение Дрэйс кажется, что взгляд подруги, вечно хранивший в себе усталость всего мира, оказывается другим. Свет так падает? В прочем, не важно…

Всегда казалось, что после всех месив, что Хитч удалось увидеть во время уборок и выполнения своего долга, её уже ничего не удивит или напугает, но она каждый раз убеждалась в обратном.

Они молча наблюдают за тем, как девушка пытается справиться с подступающей тошнотой, проделывая дыхательные упражнения и ожидаемо заходясь кашлем из-за смешанных запахов. Отправляясь сюда, она не думала, что пропавшие товарищи действительно окажутся в этом доме. Когда Фалько, крепко вцепившись в Габи, сказал, что они слышали голос (Мисс) Энни, Хитч отнеслась к этому скептически сразу же, как впервые увидела этот старый заброшенный дом, но все равно отправилась туда, оставив кричащих о несправедливости детей с вернувшемся Марло. Вообще-то, он тоже посчитал это неправильным, но она быстро все уладила, не оставив ему другого выбора, кроме как присматривать за молодыми и слишком обеспокоенными Воинами.

Их ещё ожидает взбучка от Микасы и Жана, которые запретили им покидать их укрытие от дождя, когда отправились на человеческие крики — но ведь Габи была бы не Габи, если бы не ослушалась их, несмотря на усталость. Как и следовало ожидать, Фалько последовал за ней. Она бы назвала их странной семейкой, если бы Армин и Энни перестали отрицать очевидное и обсудили чувства, что испытывали друг к другу. Даже дети («мне тринадцать!») были уверены в их существовании.

Она сама чуть с ума не сошла, когда узнала от Микасы, что последний раз та видела Энни три дня назад, задолго до того, как им пришлось разделиться из-за какого-то преследования. За все время, что Хитч пробегала по лесу, она встретила только Марло, который делал то же самое. Но не смогла даже порадоваться ему — настолько сильно тревожные мысли били в её голову. Энни должна была остаться в Королевской Полиции, ломая руки преступникам и говоря своё «И что?» на любой её вопрос, игнорировать все вопросы про Армина, говоря, что он не так глуп, как кажется, а не теряться в каком-то богом забытом лесу (пусть даже с _ним_ ), в котором никого нет.

За Армина она тоже по-своему переживала, но все же именно Энни была её соседкой по комнате.

У Хитч даже пропадает желание устраивать Армину допрос, который она планировала последние несколько месяцев, что он находился на экспедиции по изучению новых земель, пока она занималась всякими архивными записями и отчетами, связанными с пропавшими людьми. Естественно, спустя несколько месяцев им удалось встретиться, объединив оба отряда, однако они так и не смогли найти время для разговора с глазу на глаз, как она планировала. Хитч успела только подбросить в рюкзак Энни запасной фонарь, прежде чем они в очередной раз расстались.

Кстати о фонаре — судя по тому, что они сидели тут в темноте, его уже не было.

Она тяжело вздыхает и молча машет рукой на выход, намекая, что им пора идти. Кто бы тут ни был, он очень плохо постарался, пока заметал за собой следы. Они понимают, что дом начинает гореть только после того, как оказываются на улице, а Хитч красноречиво бьёт себя ладонью по лбу. Чем они вообще были заняты, раз не заметили возгорания, которое, вероятно, началось давно? Окидывая их строгим и одновременно обеспокоенным взглядом, она понимает, что ни чем хорошим: солдаты выглядят уставшими, грязными и взволнованными, благодаря чему она делает вывод, что они разбирались со всеми проблемами всю ночь. Отняли чью-то жизнь, чтобы стоять сейчас рядом с ней, как полицейские во время ночного дежурства, пока никто их не видит.

Проходит ещё некоторое время, пока Хитч нервно стучит ногтями по ружью, ожидая, когда вернутся остальные товарищи, и упуская из виду тот момент, когда Армин и Энни случайно, но неловко переглядываются.

Благодаря свежему лесному воздуху в их головах появляется ясность, следом за которой следуют воспоминания, проносясь, словно вихрь. _О господи_ … Армин чувствует, как его лицо начинает стремительно нагреваться, пока Энни натягивает капюшон на свою голову и направляется на голоса других солдат — спустя несколько мгновений до него доносятся громкие, взволнованные крики детей. Несмотря на то, что ответы Энни оказываются сдержанными и строгими, он знает, что она беспокоилась за них едва ли не сильнее после того, как начала за ними присматривать. Местонахождение Райнера после битвы по-прежнему оставалось для них сплошной загадкой. Он ловит на себе странный взгляд Хитч, но отходит к лошади раньше, чем она успевает открыть рот. Казалось, Хитч умела читать чужие мысли.

Когда отряд собирается вместе и продолжает свой путь, Армин впервые не знает, что должен сказать Энни, когда у них появится время. С чего нужно начать этот разговор? Казалось, что он не сможет выразить словами все, что хочет сказать, но одновременно с этим голова была пуста. Он что, впервые не знал, что должен говорить?

Бессонная и нервная ночь, которую они провели на волоске от гибели, сказывается слишком внезапно — стоит им только остановиться ради перерыва и уставших лошадей (они действительно вернулись), как Хитч начинает отказываться от его помощи, аргументируя все его рубашкой. Армин знает, что она окровавлена, но не понимает, как это связано с присмотром за конями. Марло аккуратно, но с сочувствием хлопает его по плечу, стараясь не запачкаться, а она закатывает подведенные глаза. Армин не знает, когда она успевает красить свое лицо во время экспедиций (с обычной службой он смирился), но уходит, поддаваясь усталости, которая наполняет все его тело, словно свинец.

Он крутит в руках пистолет, невольно вспоминая цветы, за которыми мог наблюдать целыми днями, когда был ребёнком. До тех пор, пока дедушка не позовёт его ужинать или обедать. Теперь Армин остался один, пока в его памяти образ дедушки постепенно растворяется, словно чернила, на которые попадает вода. Но у него по-прежнему есть, за что сражаться, кому посвящать свое сердце и ради кого заряжать пистолет, который он хотел бы никогда более не использовать. Он до сих пор слышит чужие крики в своей голове, словно наяву.

Столкновение с каннибалами, что истребили все, что когда-либо существовало в этом лесу, доказывает, что единственные чудовища, которых они должны опасаться — другие люди. Но сейчас, пока Армин наблюдает за своими товарищами, он чувствует себя в безопасности, словно все ещё находится дома и слушает чтение своего дедушки, закутавшись в тёплое одеяло. Его мудрые речи и предположения, что разведчик понял только спустя несколько долгих лет.

Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем Энни удаётся найти Армина для того, чтобы поговорить — **естественно** , они оба понимают, что между ними было слишком много недоговоренностей, оставшихся ещё с тех времён, когда она находилась в кристалле. Однако теперь все они казались девушке настоящей каплей в море по сравнению с тем фактом, что они дали волю своим чувствам недавно, о которых ранее даже не говорили. <b>Естественно</b>, она допускала мысли о том, что Хитч была права, говоря, что они влюбленные идиоты, которые ведут себя, как дети. Что те чувства к бывшему врагу, что Энни пыталась похоронить глубоко в себе, считая, что ошибается, были взаимными. Но все это произошло слишком внезапно, чтобы она знала, как должна реагировать и о чем говорить.

Она бесшумно подходит к нему и поднимает с травы пистолет, ставя его на предохранитель — сил не хватает даже на саркастичные мысли о том, насколько он беспечен. Энни опускается на траву под небольшим раскидистым деревом рядом с заснувшим Армином и задумчиво наблюдает за Микасой, пока она недовольно хмурит брови, когда Жан подходит к ней с сигаретой в зубах. Леонхарт не слышит, о чем он пытается говорить, когда она закидывает его рюкзаками с припасами и выкидывает потушенную своими же руками сигарету.

Энни не замечает, как начинает стремительно погружаться в сон, чувствуя незаметное спокойствие, накрывающее ее волной — вскоре голова девушки оказывается на плече Армина, а звуки отдаляются, словно оказавшись за надёжной ледяной стеной. Только в этот раз Леонхарт находится здесь не одна, а с человеком, который постоянно разговаривал с ней — она не чувствует того холода, страха и одиночества, что сопровождали её все четыре года.

Они оба не видят никаких кошмаров, пока к ним подходят двое детей и переглядываются. Габи осуждающе пялится на Фалько, а затем поднимает взгляд на ветви дерева, пока он пожимает плечами. Он разговаривал только с Энни и прекрасно знает, что девочка тоже хотела убедиться в том, что Армин в порядке, но никогда не признается в этом. Фалько стало не по себе, когда он встретил его лошадь в лесу, да и Габи тогда была не такой спокойной, какой хотела всем казаться.

Фалько предостерегающе останавливает Габи, когда она собирается залезть на дерево за яблоком, и отрицательно качает головой, прежде чем перед ними появляется Саша, строго наблюдая за их действиями. Она упирает руки в бока и сверлит их взглядом.

— Я просто хотел убедиться, что мистер Армин в порядке, — оправдывается мальчик, пока Габи с недовольством спускает ногу на землю и отряхивает руки, вероятно, думая, что зря взяла его с собой.

— Там яблоки, — кратко поясняет девочка, сбрасывая с себя руку товарища, — можно приготовить из них обед. Я думаю, тебе стоит поберечь себя. В этом лесу остались только птицы.

Саша окидывает их строгим нечитаемым взглядом и не торопится отвечать, заставляя их нервничать. Те секунды, которые она тратит на них, кажутся детям настоящей вечностью, прежде чем Браус оборачивается назад, пристально наблюдая за действиями занятых товарищей. Жан помогает Микасе, Конни пытается (ожидаемо неудачно, ведь это он, а не она) развести костер, Хитч отворачивается от Марло, что-то недовольно говоря — все они оказываются **очень** занятыми.

— Мы убежим, если они проснутся, и сделаем вид, что ничего не знаем, поняли?

Саша вынимает стрелы из чехла за своей спиной так внезапно, что они не успевают опомниться, как в воздухе звучит характерный свист — спустя мгновения стрелы сбивают яблоки с верхних веток с точностью до единого, а Габи удаётся подхватить то, что чуть ли не оказывается под деревом. Вероятно, оно бы потревожило спящих Армина и Энни, если бы не ловкость девочки, которая оказывается там, словно из воздуха. Саше удается удержать спокойное выражение лица, пока дети невольно округляют свои глаза и переглядываются. На самом деле ей хочется от души рассмеяться — настолько они оказываются забавными, пока защищают чужое спокойствие. Она переводит взгляд на спящих товарищей и осторожно хватает детей за локти, тихо-тихо и наигранно строго шикая, прежде чем увести их к шумному лагерю.

После заката человечества и разрушения всех стен, было уже не важно, кем они являлись, Воинами или Солдатами — все они одинаково были уязвимы и ранены перед миром, о котором ничего не знали. Он был бескрайним, как небо, раскинувшееся над человечеством, но темен и опасен, как тени, находящиеся в закате солнца. Те самые тени, что существуют даже в холстах, неизвестно сколько времени пробывших в диком лесу. За деревьями, под сапогами внимательных людей, за горизонтом садящегося солнца…

Где-то…

_рядом._


End file.
